Golden Eyed Pixie
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: After a failure on a recent mission, Elle Bishop finds herself being sent to Forks to with her uncle Charlie as a punishment. But how will everything change when she meets a certain golden eyed pixie?
1. Chapter 1

So I'm sitting here in my daddy's office. I had a pretty good idea why I was here. He definitely did not look happy about what had happened. I don't know why he was so mad. I had done what he asked. But he looked like he wanted to call some agent in here and kill them. We were waiting for Noah Bennet to arrive before he would say anything. Bennet was daddy's right hand man. He like never did anything without Bennet. I think that they're like gay lovers or something like that. I mean both of his kids are adopted so he probably isn't having sex with his wife.

Bennet walked into the room. He had been observing me on my mission Now that I think about it, knowing that he had been watching me was kind of messed up.

"I can't believe that you did this." Daddy remarked. "This was not part of the plan."

"I did what you asked." I responded.

"I asked you to seduce him not have sex with him!" Daddy shouted. "Not only is there the fact that you're 17 and he's 26 but it completely compromised the mission. Did you forget that you were supposed to see how his power worked?"

So I had gone to the home Gabriel Gray. The first thing that I did was save his life when he attempted to hang himself. He didn't see that I used my lightning to cut the rope. When he woke up, he called me an angel and I then proceeded to get my flirt on. I didn't have sex with him right then and there but I came back a few nights later with a pie. The date started out pretty innocent but it turned sexy pretty quick after watching a movie. I was woken up in the middle of the night by Bennet and was basically told that I needed to leave.

"You know I'm starting to run out of patience with you, Elle." Daddy said. "I don't think that being an agent is going to be right for you."

"You're not suggesting that we lock her up in Level 5 are we?" Bennet asked.

Level 5 was the place where they kept all of the big baddies. I definitely was not one of those people. Sure my power was strong but I had great control of it. I would not go there.

"Do you have any other suggestions?" Daddy asked.

"I think she needs to get away from this place." The man with hair suggested. "What about your brother in Washington?"

Daddy's brother was not a big part of my life. I wasn't even sure that I remembered his name. He and his family weren't well liked by Daddy because they didn't possess any special abilities. I think that I might have only met them once. He had a daughter around my age but from what I gathered, he and his wife were divorced and my cousin lived with her mom.

"You know that might work." Daddy agreed. "Perhaps a change of scenery would be good for her. And maybe being in a place where it rains all the time would help control her power around water.

"Don't I get any say in this?" I interrupted. "Would it help if I said that I was sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't take back what you did." Daddy pointed out. Apologizing never did seem to help with him. You should be thankful that Mr. Bennet suggested the alternative of you living inside of a box for the rest of your life. But let me warn you if you mess this up, you will be going to Level 5."

I knew that I wouldn't end up in Level 5 because in all honesty, I could easily take my daddy if needed but I decided that I would go along with his plan. In case you care my dad has the power to turn these into gold. It's a nice way to generate income but really not that useful in a fight. Especially if you're up against someone who can shoot electricity at you from 410 feet away. I know that number because Daddy once took me to a baseball field as part of my training.

So I was supposed to ride on a plane to this place called Port Angeles that I had never heard of. My uncle, whose name turned out to be Charlie, lived in another place that I had never. From what I gathered it was in the middle of nowhere but if you lived my life, having some freedom in the middle of nowhere was better than having no freedom in the middle of nowhere. To be honest, I never really wanted to be an agent anyway. It was just something my daddy was forcing me to do.

What I did not like was being surrounded by people on the plane. I am usually not around a bunch of people, just a small number of people in the company facility. I also learned that I would be going to school. I had to watch some shows about high school to figure out what it was like. They consisted of _90210, Beverly Hills 90210, One Tree Hill, and Degrassi. _What I got from it was that high school students apparently have a lot of issues. That and watch out for creepy looking teachers.

The plane eventually landed and I walked out into the airport to look for my uncle.

So it's a Twilight/Heroes crossover. There aren't that many of those around. And there's also femslash which is even rarer. The Elle having sex with Sylar is feasible. So what will happen when she gets ito Forks. Only time will tell. Please review. Reviews insure more frequent updates


	2. Chapter 2

The plane eventually landed and I walked out into the airport to look for my uncle. I hoped that he had some sort of sign because I had no idea what he looked like. Any of the men in this airport could be my uncle. All I knew was that his name was Charlie. He might not even have the same last name because apparently Daddy made him change his last name. I don't think he and Daddy were on speaking terms and I also don't know if he knew that I had any powers. I don't think that Daddy would use the Haitian to erase his own brother's memories.

I finally spotted a man holding a sign that read "ELLE BISHOP". I looked at the man and that he looked to be in his late 30s/early 40s. He had hair covering his head unlike Daddy and a mustache. I also noticed that he was wearing a police uniform. I decided to walk over to him.

"Uncle Charlie?" I asked.

"It's good to see you again." He replied as he led me out to his car which turned out to be a squad car. Yeah I think it's safe to say that he's a cop. "So are you happy to see me?"

"Yeah I guess." I replied. Because he was a cop, I don't think that telling him that Daddy was keeping me locked up in a facility would be a good idea. I got in the front seat of the car.

"So do you have any experience driving?" Charlie asked me.

"Yeah I have a little bit." I replied. Driving was part of my company training believe it or not. I hadn't done much driving in traffic but I could probably do that too. I mean I just had to make sure not to hit anything. How hard could that be?

"Good because you're probably going to need to get your license." He told me. Yeah I didn't have one.

"Can I get it now?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess so the DMV should still be open." He told me in the surprise. "I just thought that you might want to settle in first."

"I can settle in later." I respond. "If I can get it done now, then I want to get it done now."

"Okay but you're not going to be able to get everything you want here." He warned me as we headed to the DMV. So apparently he had the impression that because Daddy was rich, I was spoiled. I hardly got anything that I wanted to be exact. This was the first time that I got to leave without going on any sort of mission.

So apparently because Charlie was chief of police, I got to skip the lines at the driver's testing place. After a short drive where I didn't hit anything, I went inside to get my picture taken for I think the first time ever. I was told to look into the camera and then it flashes. It made my vision blurry. I wanted to zap the thing but that probably would be a bad idea. Daddy had warned me about using my powers in public.

I was handed a card that was my driver's license. It was at that point that I realized that I had nowhere to put it. I went over to Charlie.

"I need to buy some stuff." I told him. "Like a purse...and a wallet."

"Okay but I'm not gonna be able to spend a lot of money on this stuff." He told me as we headed for a mall.

"Don't worry about that." I told him as I pulled a credit card out of my dress pocket. "Daddy decided to give it to me as a happy to have out of his…going away present."

"And you've been keeping it in your pocket. " He commented.

So I managed to get this super nice purse. I think it was called Goochy or something along those lines. It was blue so it matched my eyes and this agent girl told me that wearing clothes that match my eyes was a good so I figured why not get a purse like that.

So we finally arrived at Charlie's house. For a house I guess it was decently sized. I didn't have much experience with houses.

"So I cleared some space in the bathroom for you." He remarked. "Do you have any shampoo and stuff?"

"I've never had my own shampoo before." I said. The company showers had a generic soap and shampoo.

"Well we can work that kind of stuff out later." He declared. "So, how about I give you some time to settle in and then we can go out somewhere for dinner. I'll let you pick the place."

"I don't really go out to eat much." I admitted. I went out once with Bennet but that's the only time I can remember.

"Okay then I'll pick the place." He proposed. "Just telling you, I can't cook so I eat out a lot."

Well it seemed like I would get used to that. I couldn't cook either.

"Maybe you could buy some frozen stuff." I suggested. "I'm gonna take a shower. And I happen to scream out, just ignore it because I'll be fine. It's just something that happens to me sometimes when I shower that I don't want to explain."

I slipped out of my clothes and into the shower. I managed to not go off this time but I didn't take my take my chances. Once I was out, I grabbed a towel and went into bedroom that was designated as mine. I looked into my suitcase and pulled blue tee-shirt that said NYU, which apparently stands for New York University, on it. Bennet had bought it for me in New York because he didn't think me wearing suits was a good idea and he also thought it made me look like a college student. I added a pair of jeans to go with it. I looked in the mirror that was set up and smiled because I noticed that I looked like some of the teenagers from those shows that I watched. I mean I could use to buy some more clothes but for right now this would do.

The first Charlie said to me when I went downstairs was. "You thinking about going there after graduated?"

"No I got this on a mi…vacation." I improvised. "So can we go get something to eat now? I wanna see what my options are around here."

We ended up heading to this log cabin restaurant. Everyone there seemed to know him there. He seemed to be pretty popular in town. I wouldn't expect the police chief to be that popular but maybe these people don't break the law much. The thing about going out to a restaurant was that I got to eat several foods that I was deprived of during my stay the facility. I could definitely get used to this.

"So you start school tomorrow." Charlie remarked as he took a bite out of his steak. His finished chewing before he asked. "You excited?"

"I know this probably sounds weird but I actually am." I answered. "I wanna see if school around here was anything like it is on TV."

As far as he knew, I was homeschooled.

"I don't think there will be as much drama as there is on those shows." He told me. "And I hope that you stay out of trouble."

"I'll try." I smiled. That probably meant no zapping people. I liked zapping people though. That would probably suck that I can't do it. "So how exactly am I supposed to get to school? Are you going to drive me there?"

"We'll talk about it when we get home." He retorted.

When we did get home, there were vehicles in the driveway. One of them looked better than the other. Once we were parked, I notice…people. They both had dark skin and long hair. They seemed to be male but the long hair threw me off.

"Elle, this is Billy and Jacob black. The older one was in some sort of wheelchair. I couldn't help but stare a little.

"It's not polite to stare." The younger one told me. Yup definitely male.

"I'm sorry but where I'm from guys don't have…long hair." I explained.

"Where are you from?" He asked me.

"That's really not important." I replied. I wasn't exactly sure of the city's name where the facility was.

"So anyway now that you have your license, I talked to Billy about a car." Charlie said. "The white one is all yours."

The white one was the older of the cars. It had what appeared to be a bumper made of rubber on it. I think the bumper is the front part. I don't know much about cars, I just know how to drive and not to hit stuff.

So it turned out that Billy was one of Charlie's old friends. The two of them hung out and that left me and Jacob together. It couldn't have been anymore awkward. I don't think I've ever hung out with another teenager. I thin k I need to work on that.

"So what kind of music do you like?" Jacob asked.

"My daddy didn't let me listen to music." I responded. That made my life sound pathetic.

"Okay then well there's a CD in the CD Player of that car that I left in there." He told me. "You can go ahead and keep that and tell me what you think or there's the radio."

"You're probably gonna have to show me how to work that." I replied.

Not only did he show me how to work the radio, but also taught me how to work the GPS. That was how I got to school the next morning.

I walked in from wearing a light blue hoodie with a red t-shirt and jeans. I only had like two outfits that a teenager would wear. I really needed to buy some clothes after school. The school building didn't exactly look like the ones from the shows.

Suddenly this guy showed up. My instincts were to zap him but I remembered that I couldn't do that so I looked him. He was Asian, only the second that I had ever seen after Mr. Nakamura. His hair was long but not as long as Jacob's and shiny. But his face wasn't the best thing to look at. His possessed quite a few pimples.

"Hello you're the new girl, Ellie Bishop?" He replied.

"It's Elle just Elle." I replied. I did not like being called Ellie.

"Well I'm Eric." He replied. "I'm the eyes and ears of the school. If you want to know something about somebody just tell me as long as you answer some questions for the school paper."

"I don't want to be in the school paper." I warned him.

"Okay…so do you need someone to show you to your class?" He asked. All I could wonder as I nodded my head was if this guy was nerdier than Gabriel.

My first class was math. You may think that being stuck in a facility for most of life, I wouldn't be very smart but before I began training to be an agent, Daddy gave me math worksheets and books to read so I was good at those types of things. I tuned out the teacher because he was dreadfully boring. I already knew how to do this stuff anyway.

At some other point in the day I had gym. We were playing volleyball. I had never played before but what I understood was I supposed to the ball as hard as hard as I could over the net. I did that and wound hitting t so hard that I hit it over to the boys' side and smacked some guy in the head. I watched him fall to the floor. I think this is the point where I'm supposed to say I'm sorry.

I waited for him to come to.

"Sorry I guess someone should have taught me to play better." I apologized.

"Are you an angel?" He asked in a daze

"What no? I'm Elle." I responded. "You're not dead."

He stood up. "Now I remember you hit me with a ball. That was one hell of a spike." He said. "I'm Mike."

"You're supposed to hit the floor not people's faces." This brown haired girl told me. "I'm Jessica."

So Mike and Jessica ended up taking me to lunch. Eric was at the table with this girl named Angela. Apparently I was incredibly popular with the guys at the school. Well I was smoking hot so I guess that wasn't that surprising.

I vaguely heard some words but I don't think they reached my brain because I saw a group of five enter the cafeteria.

"Elle?" Jessica asked as waved her hand in front of my face. "Oh you're looking at the Cullens."

"The Cullens?" I repeated.

"They're the adopted kids of Dr. Cullen and his wife." Angela explained. "The tall blonde girl is Rosalie."

"And the big guy is Emmett." Jessica added. "This part might freak you out a little. He's dating Rosalie."

"But they're not related are they?" I asked. Though I don't even see how that would matter.

"No except for Rosalie and Jasper the blonde guy." Jessica explained. "He's dating Naomi, the girl with brown hair highlights."

"And what about the short one?" I asked.

At that time almost as if she heard me from across the room she turned her head and I saw some beautiful golden eyes with short black hair.

"That's Alice." Angela responded.

So alot of this chapter reflects on Elle's sheltered life. I like that she knocked Mike out for a moment because honestly who likes him? There's Edward in this story. Instead there's Naomi who's played by Jamie Lynn Spears. In the next chapter Elle meets Alice. That will be exciting. But if you want that to happen you must review.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the cafeteria with my family. It was Rosalie's idea that we always enter the room late. She seemed to think that we were better than the humans despite the fact that she envied them and their ability to have babies. People stared at us like they always do as I thought back to how the day had previously gone.

My day started the way that it usually does. I came back from my morning hunt and went to take a shower. As I entered the bathroom, I was hit with another vision. It was her again the girl with the blonde hair. I had been having visions of her the past two weeks. They were usually just short pieces. I obviously didn't know who she was but I was one to listen to gossip. Naomi was big source of gossip. Being able to heart everyone's thoughts allowed her to know things and she also liked to stay up to date on current events. I had been hearing that we were supposed to get a new student today. Apparently that was a big deal at Forks High because most people don't move to Forks. It was supposedly a huge deal when we moved here but then people just started to leave us alone. Having been at much bigger schools people didn't seem care as much.

We arrived at school just in time to get to class. Usually everyone was already there and we didn't really socialize much. We were never partnered up for classes because everyone seemed to be afraid. I mean they had to the right to be, especially if they knew what we really were.

So the rumor around the school in the morning was that Chief Swan's niece was at the school. I knew that he had a daughter from the times I played nurse with Carlisle to help get my blood urges under control. Being a nurse wouldn't be so bad compared to some of the other jobs that I had the past.

That brought us to lunch. We always got food even though we never ate it. According to Naomi reading the minds of the other students, it was terrible anyway.

Across the table, Jessica Stanley was talking to us. She had definitely expressed her disgust about how she didn't like the fact that Emmett and Rosalie as well as Naomi and Jasper were dating. They were actually married to be honest. I then noticed who they were talking to. It was the blonde girl from my visions. I looked over to the table and she looked at me. Our eyes met.

"That's Alice." I heard Jessica remark. "She's the only one who's single and she's kind of weird but she also doesn't date."

I thought back to the time that Jessica had a huge crush on me. Naomi told me that had very interesting sexual thoughts about and I don't think I wanted to get involved with her. I looked to Naomi whom I was closest to.

"What's she thinking about?" I asked.

"Well she thinks that you're beautiful and she's a little annoyed how every guy in the school seems to be hitting on her." Naomi answered. "She's the one from your visions, right? Are you gonna talk to her?"

"Not in front of the cafeteria." I answered before I was sucked into another vision. It was another short one. It basically involved her walking to biology with Mike Newton. I was in biology with Mike Newton. I also knew that I was the only one who didn't have a lab partner.

"So Elle, are you enjoying your first day?" Angela asked. So her name was Elle: French for girl

"Well it's not like I expected school to be." Elle responded.

"She spent a time watching shows about high school." Naomi told me. "I'm pretty sure that this is the first school she's ever been to."

"That's a pretty good contrast to us." I remarked.

"All I know is if you two are gonna be making out, I wanna watch." Emmett said as he was promptly smacked by Rosalie. Emmett was a goofball and Rosalie wasn't exactly one to like his snarky comments.

I began to head toward the biology room. I liked to get to all of my classes earlier because detention was definitely not an option for any of us.

Naturally I was there when Mike Newton walked in with Elle. I wasn't Naomi or Jasper but I didn't need to be to know that he wanted her. Thankfully she didn't look that interested.

"Please take a seat next to Ms. Cullen." The teacher said as I noticed Elle walk over and sit down next to me. She had an adorable blush on her fact that I don't even think that she knew about.

"Hi." I told her. I thought it would be polite for me to introduce myself. "I'm Alice Cullen."

"I'm Elle" She responded.

"So you're Chief Swan's niece?" I asked as she nodded. "I wasn't aware that he had a niece."

"Well he and my daddy aren't exactly on good terms." She replied. "How do you know him?"

"My adopted father is friends with him." I said as I was hit was the delicious smell of her blood. Okay Alice, be strong. You don't need her blood. "So what is it that you like to do?"

"To be honest I don't have many hobbies." Elle responded. "My daddy didn't exactly let me have much of social life."

"I see." I commented. "Do you like to shop?"

"I don't have much experience with it." Elle replied. "That whole no social life thing meant people bought my clothes for me. But I do need to go shopping after school."

"I want to go shopping after school." I responded "But I don't have a car. Maybe I could possibly go with you. I do know what some of the best stores around here are. By the way I love your Gucci purse."

Elle put her fingers by her lips for a second as she was considering my proposal. This would be a good time to have telepathy like my sister.

"Hmm so you know where the best places to buy clothes for teenagers are?" She asked. The way that she phrased it was a little odd. I don't think that she knew that I wasn't a teenager but it was still odd. I nodded nonetheless. "Okay I guess you can come with me then."

"Did I mention that I have a lot of money?" I added. I was great at predicting what the hot stock would be and the perfect time to sell.

"So do I." She boasted. It seemed like she was a feisty one.

So when school ended, I followed her out to her car. I believe it was a 1992 Nissan Sentra if I'm not mistaken. I can say that I remember when cars like that were in style. A rubber bumper is definitely more practical than the ones they use nowadays but people prefer looks over practically. I can't help but wonder where she managed to get one of these. Oh well at least it's not some beat-up old truck.

"You coming?" She asked. I noticed that she was in the car. I opened the passenger side door and got inside. She started the car and we began to drive.

Okay, so Elle wasn't the greatest driver but after having Emmett drive me around, I would take this girl any day. Emmett almost made me sick to my nonfunctioning stomach. She at least seemed like she was trying to avoid other cars and her speed wasn't really that high. It was a little slow for my liking but most don't drive 102 in a 45.

"So who taught you how to drive?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot in Port Angeles. There weren't any malls in Forks or anywhere remotely close so we had to drive an hour to get nice clothes. But it was definitely worth it. Gas really wasn't that expensive and you have to pay to look good. I mean Elle already looked pretty good but she could look even better.

"I only had a few lessons." Elle answered. "I didn't hit anything so I would say that this was a pretty successful trip. So what store are you going to take me to first?"

"Well how much are you looking to buy?" I questioned.

"I think I need a brand new wardrobe." She stated. "Most of my clothes don't have a very high school look to them."

Judging by that statement, I wondered something about her. She previously stated that someone else bought her clothes for her. That might mean that she didn't get the best possible…I would have to see. I decided on a store and quickly found some clothes for her.

"So the stall should be big enough for us to both fit in and there's something that I'm curious about." I told her as we both walked into the stall. I watched her undress and noticed that she was wearing a plain white bra and panties. She had a beautiful body but those really didn't show any of it.

"We definitely need to upgrade those." I said.

"What?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"Your underwear." I responded. "It's boring and doesn't do anything for your look."

"Well not very many people will be seeing them." She pointed out.

"I take it you're a virgin then." I said. "Just because people won't be seeing them doesn't mean that you can't wear nice lingerie. I mean there are some that you feel good against your skin."

"Oh I am not a virgin." She told me. "I have definitely had sex with a guy before."

"What did he think of them?" I asked.

"Well I he was kind of nerdy and I think he was a virgin so he didn't really pay attention." Elle explained. I was starting to feel jealous of this guy. "But I did see what some of the girls in gym were wearing and I guess I could use a change for this."

So after she was done buying clothes at that store, I took her to Victoria's Secret. It was the best place at this mall to buy underwear.

"So are you gonna show me what you're wearing?" Elle asked. "I mean maybe I can get an idea."

"Well my undies are kind of fancier than anything that they sell here but okay." I said as I went to the dressing room and came back wearing my Armani lingerie. It was the same style that Victoria Beckham wore in her ads for the company. I personally think they looked better on me.

"Wow." She said. She looked awestruck. Part of being a vampire was being a work of perfection. We didn't have the imperfections that humans possessed and we were made to always look the same. Part of that meant that our hair didn't grow. I cut my hair a long time ago and found that out the hard way. But I had grown to like the pixie cut. "Those look like they were made for you."

"Well they weren't made for me but they a custom fit." I responded. "You won't be able to find anything like this here but I'm pretty sure that we can find something that looks good on you. Your favorite color is blue, isn't it?"

So watching her try on intimates was a little hard for me to take. I hope that she wasn't going to notice that my eyes were starting to turn black. I had to avoid eye contact with her. I don't think that I could stand being this close to her for much longer.

"You know I just remembered that my mother wants me home for dinner." I said out of the store carrying her bags. She frowned at that.

"Okay I'll give you a ride home." She suggested.

"No!" I shouted. "I mean you still some more shopping to do. I'll take a cab home."

"Okay…see you at school tomorrow." She replied.

I didn't know if I would be there or not. I headed out the door and soon into the forest where I began to run and search for a way to satisfy my craving for blood.

So it seems that Alice is not as strong as she thinks. But at least they made it to the mall, even though Elle will be going back alone. To do a chapter in Alice's POV was a plan for this story all along and there will probably be more in the future. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

So I couldn't help but feel a little pissed when Alice decided to ditch me. Part of me really wanted to find her and shock but I knew that I had to control that and couldn't shock whoever I wanted. Hmm maybe I could take my frustration out on a tree. But I would have to make sure I wasn't standing in the part in the way that it falls down. Maybe I could just shock some small animal…okay I have some serious issues for thinking about that. I'll just yell at her tomorrow at school. That seems like what they did in those high school shows.

I made my way home and noticed that Uncle Charlie's car was not in the driveway. I sighed wondering what I was going to do for dinner. I noticed that there was a number for some sort of pizza place on the fridge. I decided that I should probably give them a call. I had never had pizza before so I decided to order whatever was the most which happened to be pepperoni. That wasn't that surprised because the people were always eating it in the high school shows. I wonder what it tasted like.

They said that it would be 45 minutes for the pizza to deliver so that would give me time to take a shower. Once I was done with that, I grabbed some of my new clothes. I decided on a checkered sweater with a tank top underneath and a blue jean miniskirt. I tied my hair in some of kind of updo so it could dry faster. At least I think that's what it was supposed to do. I went downstairs and waited for my food to arrive. I was not the best at waiting for food. I turned on the TV to see if one of those high school shows was on. I turned on _90210. _One of the first things I noticed was the fact that Naomi, the main girl was hot. I didn't know who played but that didn't matter. The doorbell then rang. I opened it and it was the Asian guy. Derek…no…Edward no, that's not it…Eric.

"Eric, you're a pizza guy?" I asked. That must have been one of those part-time jobs that I heard of. I probably wouldn't do anything though.

"Yeah that will be 12.23" He said as I handed him my credit card. He swiped it in some sort of machine that was on his belt. I took the pizza from him and noticed he was still standing there.

"Yes?" I asked

"This is the part where you're supposed to give me a tip." He told me.

"What's a tip?" I questioned.

"It's where you give me money for bringing it here. Cash that is." He explained.

"Oh I don't really have cash." I said as I looked around. "But you can have…this pen."

I handed him the pen and closed the door. I then carried the pizza to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of milk and took a bite. I was then hit with the revelation that pizza was delicious. It was very good.

As I was eating my first slice, Charlie walked into the house.

"Hey Kid." He greeted. "Ooh pizza."

"You can have some as long as you don't eat it all." I told him. "You didn't tell me that I had to have money for a tip."

"I thought that went without saying." He responded.

"Well Daddy never let me have pizza so I didn't know." I replied. "I also don't have any money, just my credit card."

"There's probably some sort of limit on that." He warned me. "So would you be interested in heading to the store and picking some stuff out?"

"What kind of stuff?" I asked.

"Well probably some food, you should probably get some bathroom supplies and anything else you wanna get." He explained. "Some school supplies would probably be good."

"Okay yeah I'll go there." I replied.

So I went to the store that night. Uncle Charlie had given me a list because I had no idea what to get. When it came to shampoo, I made sure to smell each one. Some of them just smelled just like regular poo. I definitely didn't want to put that in my hair. Smelling nice was probably definitely good.

The next day I went to school and decided that would confront Alice in the parking lot about leaving me. Maybe if I was lucky, I could get her alone so I could give a few warning shocks so she'll never do that again. Though, I don't think that the chances of the last part were very good. I looked into the parking lot eventually the Cullens arrived. The most unusual part was that the big guy, I think his name was Emmett was standing on the back of a Jeep. Finally I saw Alice step out of the car. They saw me looking at her rather angrily.

"Uh Rosalie, I need you to come to the bathroom with me." Naomi said as she pulled her taller sister away. Emmett and Jasper didn't say anything, they just left.

"So you want to talk about yesterday and how I abandoned you." Alice guessed. She seemed pretty certain that's what it was. "Let me say that I'm really sorry and I probably should have told you that I needed to leave early ahead of time."

"You're damn right you should have." I responded, gritting my teeth

"How about I make it up to you?" She suggested.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"I could take you out shopping again." She suggested.

"I think I have enough clothes." I told her.

"You can never have enough clothes." Alice argued.

"I'm pretty sure that I filled my entire closet." I told her.

"Okay then I can take you our swimming pool." She replied with a smile on her face. It was such a nice one. How did she get teeth like that?

"A pool with like water in it?" I asked. She nodded and I shuddered. I'm pretty sure that pools and electricity don't mix.

"Do you like not know how to swim?" Alice questioned.

"I don't like water." I replied. "Water is bad."

"You picked the wrong place for that." Alice said. "So maybe I could take you to a movie then."

"Damn it I had this whole speech planned and you're being really nice to me. This isn't how I planned for this to go." I whined.

"Well I am not someone that you can stay mad at." Alice responded with a giggle. "I'm a really loveable person. So do you wanna go to a movie with me?"

"Sure I guess." I remarked. This might be the point where some people ask 'what movie?' but since I've never been to a movie theatre I would see whatever she wanted to see. "Why are you so nice?"

"Would you prefer me to be mean?" She asked.

"Well that's how a lot of the girls in the shows I watched were." I explained as I began to walk towards the building, Alice was walking beside me. "I thought that was how people acted at high school."

"I think you've been watching too much television." Alice responded. "Though if I was a character, think of me as Haley from _One Tree Hill." _

"A pregnant teenager?" I responded. That what I best remembered her for.

"No, the nice girl." Alice responded. "So my class in the other direction and I'll see you in gym."

"Okay." I replied as she dashed off. I realized something. Apparently Alice was in gym class. How did I not notice her before?

I walked to gym class and we were playing some other sport that I've never heard of. According to the gym teacher guy, it was called soccer.

"So what's this soccer about?" I asked Alice.

"It's only the most popular sport in the world." Alice explained.

"Then how come I've never heard of it?" I grilled

"Well it's not very popular here." She further explained. "And by here, I mean in America. Anyway the object is to get the ball past the goalie and into the goal and you can't use your hands."

"So it's kind of hockey." I stated,

"Sort of, but there are no sticks, skates, or ice." Alice replied. "It's not that hard to understand."

So there were also people that tried to take the ball away from me, my instinct was to shock them but I knew that I wasn't supposed to do that. This is not being able to shock people whenever I want thing is kind of annoying.

Later Alice and I were getting changed, She looked a little uneasy like she did yesterday.

"So it seems that the boys at this school really like you." Alice commented. "Any of them really caught your radar?"

"What?" I asked. I didn't have any sort of radar. I knew the company used some sort of radar to find super people but I didn't have that.

"I mean do you like any of them back?" She clarified. I thought back to the guys that had shown blatant interest in me and none of them really seemed that interesting.

"No I don't really think so." I answered. "Why, do you like any of them?"

"No I'm more of the notion that a girl doesn't need a man to be happy." She responded. "I mean who's to say that my potential soul mate, whoever they may be, is not a girl. It's a distinct possibility."

"I guess that could be true." I remarked. "So can I sit with you at lunch?"

"No I don't know how my siblings would feel about that." She replied. "But I'll be sitting next to you in Biology."

So I decided that I would with the same people that I say with yesterday. I noticed that I think Jessica was looking at me funny.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I noticed that you seemed pretty chummy with Alice." She said as I tried to figure out what she meant by chummy. I've never heard anyone use that word before, not even on TV.

"And?" I replied.

"Well no one really talks to the Cullens." Mike replied.

"Why not?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Because…uh…I don't know." Mike answered. Yeah this guy wasn't attractive at all.

"Well we're friends so I guess that proves what you just said wrong." I pointed out. I reached my hand under the table and sent a small shock towards Mike's leg. It wasn't enough to hurt him but it was enough to make him jump.

"Ah what was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" I questioned innocently. I added in a cute smile for good measure.

"It felt my something just shocked me." He explained. The rest of the group shook their heads. That would be a mission accomplished.

I walked to biology by myself because as tempting as it was to shock Mike again, I didn't want to be around him. I remembered how to get there. I was really glad that I got to sit by Alice.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked the pixie. Well she didn't really have a pixie cut but her hair was short.

"We are studying mitosis." Alice explained. I stared at her. "It's the process of cell division."

"What exactly is the point of that?" I questioned. "What's the point of learning about cells at all?"

"It's mostly just something that Biology teachers teach in order to say that they taught." Alice responded. "I agree it isn't very useful. But we get to use microscopes. Those can be cool sometimes."

"Ooh how does it work?" I asked, fascinated in the machine that was on the table in front of us.

So it was a little cool seeing what things look like under the thingy. It apparently let you really small things but why did they have to be lazy cells.

"So why are the cells so lazy?" I asked.

"Because most of them aren't even going through mitosis most of the time." Alice answered.

"Then why are we looking at them?" I replied.

"I don't know but teachers like to use onions to demonstrate this." She said. "So have you decided what movie you want to see?"

"No I don't know what anything is about so I think that it would be a good idea by you to choose." I said "I imagine you must have something that you have been wanting to see."

"Well there are a few movies that I want to see." She declared. "I'll make sure to tell my mom that I won't be home for dinner. I can eat later."

"Yeah that would be really rude of you to leave me again." I added. "I would not be very likely to give you another chance if you did that."

The subtext of that was '_I am going to definitely shock you hard if you do that again.' _

"I promise I won't abandon you like that again." Alice said. "But I won't be available to do things all of the time."

"Do you have one of those part time jobs that I keep hearing about?" I questioned.

"Sort of." She answered. "I volunteer at the hospital where my dad works."

"What's volunteering?" I asked

"It's working without getting paid." She replied.

"Oh I've done some of that too then." I told her. I obviously wasn't going to tell what it was and it was kind of forced, but I was definitely not getting paid. "Don't ask what it was."

"You know maybe if you're interested, I can talk to my dad about letting you stop by." Alice suggested. "That is if you don't have a problem with blood."

"I don't know and it doesn't really have anything to do with the blood." I replied as the final bell rang.

"So I'm gonna go home for a little bit and I'll pick you up at your house." Alice told me. "It's the least that I could do considering that had to drive me around yesterday."

"Technically I only drove there." I replied as we exited to the parking lot.

So it looks like Elle and Alice have a date. Well sort of. Mike continues to be a punching bag. And Eric...he gets a pen. And then there's the fact that Elle can't stay mad at Alice. Who can stay mad at Alice. please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I watched as Elle walked out to her car. I couldn't help but notice Mike was telling Tyler Crowley about how something apparently shocked him today. It was probably just static electricity. Mike wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, so I didn't expect him to know about that kind of thing. I saw Elle drive off with a smile on her face as I walked over to my family. It was a long standing tradition that I rode with Naomi. Emmett once again stood on the back of the Jeep which I'm pretty sure in illegal everywhere.

"So did you make plans?" Naomi asked.

"You know you can easily find out if I did." I replied.

"I could but I would prefer hearing you say it." She said

"Fine the plan is for me to go and get something to eat so I don't have to leave early again." I explained.

"Come on you know I'm your favorite sister." Naomi pleaded. Sometimes it was hard to tell that we were the same age. "What are you gonna do?"

" If you must know I'm taking her to see _Beastly." _I relented. "She's actually incredibly fascinating. I'm not sure if she's ever seen a movie before. Her dad apparently did let her have any sort of a social life."

"So then why is she starting school now, in the middle of the second semester?" My sister asked as we pulled into the house. Okay so I wouldn't really call it a house. It was a little bit of a castle but a modern-day castle with actually windows and it didn't feel like a castle. I mean there aren't swimming pools or hot tubs in castles. I got out of the car and began to run. I didn't really want to make her wait that long. Sure it wasn't exactly a date but after yesterday, I owe her some courtesy. I found a moose and sunk my teeth into it.

After I was done eating, I returned home and took a shower. Emmett was in the hallway when I walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel.

"You getting ready for your date?" He asked.

"It's not a date, it's just a movie." I told him as I entered my room and closed my door.

"Then can I come? I'd love to meet your future mate." Emmett replied through my door. It's hard to ignore someone when you have super hearing.

"No you can't go." Rose replied. "This human probably isn't even her mate."

"Need I remind you that Emmett was human when you found him Rose?" I pointed out to my younger sister.

"He was also half dead." She responded as she proceeded to drag Emmett away. That actually was pretty much a recurring theme in the family. Carlisle had changed everyone but me and Jasper after they were all dying of various causes. Rosalie was raped, beaten, and left for dead, Naomi dying of Spanish Flu, Emmett mauled by a bear (he likes to get even), and Esme attempted suicide. As for Jasper, he was a Confederate soldier tricked by a beautiful Mexican vampire. I don't know who or why I was changed. I've been a vampire as long as I can remember and don't remember being anything else.

I then realized that I should probably put some clothes on. I still don't want to keep her waiting. As I began to look through my closet, I began to think about her and her idiosyncrasies. Why was she afraid of water? How did she know how to play the game of high school when her only experience was watching television? Where was she from?

Since I was such a genius and creating original yet stylish looks, I decided to combine a white blouse with a red dress. It was casual enough for a place like the movies yet good enough to get me noticed. As I was dressing, I had a vision of Elle was wearing a blue blouse and a gray knit miniskirt. She has the ability to look good without really trying.

I finished putting on my clothes on and skipped down the stairs to find Esme waiting for me.

"Have fun on your date." She told me.

"Ugh it's not a date, it's just a movie. Yes she probably is my mate since I've been having visions of her but I haven't actually seen us together." I confessed.

"Okay then…have fun at your movie." She corrected. "And be careful."

"That's why I made sure to eat beforehand so nothing happens again." I replied. "Oh I need to borrow your car."

"Why my car?" She questioned.

"Because you know Naomi gets really upset when people try to drive hers, I don't wanna drive Emmett's Jeep and Carlisle isn't here." I explained.

She gave me her keys from her purse. "I would appreciate it if you brought it back in one piece. I don't want to have to get the mirror replaced again." She reminded me.

"Come on that was a few years ago and that was Emmett's fault, not mine." I pointed out before giving her and a hug and taking the keys. I went out to Esme's car and drove it to the address that she had given me. I knew it was correct because it was definitely the house from my vision. Chief Swan was currently away, I noted from the lack of the squad car. I rang the doorbell and waited for her.

She answered the door wearing the outfit that I had seen. Her legs looked great in a skirt.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." She responded as she walked out the door.

"You might want to lock that." I instructed her. She went back and locked the door with a frown on her face. "So you look nice. You smell nice too."

I believe her shampoo was pomegranate scented. She wasn't wearing makeup but I'm not quite sure that she knows how.

"Thank you." She replied as she walked over to the Lexus. "So is this your car?"

"It's my mom's actually." I answered but I know how to drive it. I opened the door to let her in.

So apparently, Elle did not have a problem with me speeding. I would think that most humans would but it was nice to not have to worry about it. We arrived at the movie theatre in a short amount of time. I got a vision of us going inside, with the movie not being sold out. Yes sometimes I get pointless visions.

So I'm pretty sure that my assumption that Elle had never seen a movie was true because she looked confused by the trailers.

"This is one strange movie." She commented.

"Those are just the trailers. They're previews of other movies that aren't out yet." I explained.

"Why do they do that?" She asked.

"It's so they can get you to come back and pay for their movie." I told her. "Now you're really not supposed to talk during the movie because they say that disrupts other customers."

"But we're like the only ones here." She pointed out.

"Well that won't always be the case so it's a good idea to develop the habit." I replied. "Just watch and listen. Or at least whisper."

Whispering was something that she did often. Some of the things that she said included: "He's cute", "That girl looks like that Ke$ha", and "oh that's sweet." I had to admit the last one was accurate. I'm a sucker for romance, even when the movie isn't really that good. I've actually written a few romances novels and gotten them published under a secret alias. I noticed that Jessica Stanley was actually reading one of them the other day but said nothing.

Elle also seemed to love the romance aspect of the movie.

"So does stuff like that happen in real life?" She asked.

"No as far as I know witches aren't real." I answered.

"I mean more the hot guy falling for the ugly guy." She clarified.

"Well most people can find true love with anybody." I said. I remembered back to a time when Naomi told me that the guys at Forks wondered how Emmett could get a girl like Rosalie. "It doesn't really matter what they look like, just who they are underneath."

"I could really go for something cold and sweet right now." Elle remarked.

"Is that your way of telling me that you wanna get ice cream?" I asked.

"I never said ice cream yeah but I would like that." She replied. I walked with her to the ice cream that was just down the street. I ended up buying her a cone.

"Aren't you gonna get anything?" She asked as she licked her cone. You know I didn't have to see the future to see this question coming.

"I'm on a very strict diet." I lied. Well it was exactly a lie but I wouldn't call drinking only the blood of animals a diet. "It doesn't let me have ice cream."

"Oh that sucks because this is pretty good." She said opting to take a big bite. "We should do something else."

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"How about we go over to your house and hang out for a while." She suggested.

"You why don't we go to your house instead." I countered "I mean your uncle already knows me a little bit and I don't think he would really have a problem with it."

"Fine we can go over to my house." She agreed. "I'm just gonna say right now that it's really not that exciting."

"You live there so that's good enough for me." I replied. Okay now that would have been really cheesy if we were on a date but since we were just friends at the moment, it was okay.

I drove to her house and we got out of the car. There was a squad car in the driveway meaning Chief Swan was home. She took her key and opened the door and I followed in close behind her.

"I'm home." She called.

So this is another chapter in Alice's POV. Ity shows us what life at the Cullen home is like. Also because Tyler was busy talking to Mike, he didn't have the opportunity to almost run over. Elle is absolutely adorable witrh not knowing what trailers are. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm home!" I shouted as I entered the house with Alice behind me. I imagine Uncle Charlie was here.

"I'm in the kitchen." He replied as we walked toward there. He was sitting at the table. "I didn't realize that you brought company. Hello Alice."

"Hello Chief Swan." Alice reciprocated.

"So you weren't lying about knowing each other." I commented.

"Nope." Alice agreed.

"I didn't know that you two knew each other." Charlie responded. "You didn't tell me that you made any friends."

"You didn't really ask." I said as I shrugged my shoulders. I turned to Alice. "So what were we going to do anything?"

"I was thinking that we could work on our homework a little, maybe watch some TV. I assume you don't have any video games." She replied.

"I can go show you my room." I offered as I led her up the stairs.

My room wasn't all that amazing, it included a television, a few books, this stuffed dog that this guy named Claude gave me when I was a kid and was painted purple. The color was a little strange but it was better than white. And there was also a window which was something that I didn't have in my old room. Oh and there was a bed too.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I think it reminds me a lot of you. It's not exactly but I like it." She explained. "So how are you adjusting to the move?"

"I like this place a lot better than the old place that I lived." I answered. "I'm still not quite sure where that was. I don't think anyone ever told me of if they did, I probably was not listening. I looked over to Alice and noticed that she was looking out of the window. She had this blank stare on her face. I thought about shocking her but didn't

"Hello?" I asked as I waved my hand in front of her face.

She seemed to come back to reality.

"Sorry I got kind of distracted." She responded.

"What were you looking at?" I asked.

"Just something outside. I don't think it was really anything actually." She said. "Anyway we should probably get to work on our homework."

"That probably won't take me that long." I replied. "I already know much of this math stuff that they're trying to teach me. Oh and I've already read that book for English. I don't really get the point of history though. I mean that stuff already happened, why is it important?"

"It's important because it happened." Alice explained. "Haven't you ever heard those who don't study history tend to repeat it?"

"No I haven't ever heard that." I told her. Though, I had been through some of the company files when I was bored. I guess I can understand that there was some stuff there that they didn't want happening again but that wouldn't be in any of the history books. Actually I think they were wrong. The event of the Kennedy assassination was because some guy named Oswald found that Kennedy had like super intelligence and decided to kill him because he was different. Then Oswald was gonna try to tell people about people with abilities but Company agent, Jack Ruby shot him so he couldn't. I think the books are wrong about of lot of the stuff that happened since the 60s.

"Well the sooner that we get it done, the sooner we can watch TV." Alice bargained. That definitely was the more important thing because I found that I really like the high school shows.

We spent about fifteen minutes working on homework. It really didn't take long because both of us seemed to already know it pretty well. After we were done with that, we turned on _Gossip Girl. _I'll admit the premise was a little bit stupid. I mean would someone devote a website exclusively to the personally lives of people at one particular school and that voice they used for Gossip Girl was kind of weird. But I did like the characters.

"So who's your favorite character on this show?" Alice asked me. Hmm she seemed to be thinking about the same thing that I was. That was a little weird.

"I think it would be Jenny." I answered. "Only she hasn't really been on this season."

"You know, you kind of remind me of her." Alice remarked abruptly. I wondered what she meant by that and if I should be offended.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I mean that you're both outsiders trying to fit into a new world." She responded.

"I'm not really trying to fit in." I interrupted.

"Well you're still in a new place." Alice continued. "Jenny being into a new school on the other side of town and you're someone who's never to been to school."

"Yeah but I still don't care if people like me or not." I responded. "Well I don't care if everyone likes me. As long as just a few people like me then I'll be okay. And apparently people do seem to like me so everything is good."

We watched the rest of the episode, talking about a few different things. The relationships were really hard to follow in the show. Nate was with every girl in the main cast, Serena dated Dan and Nate. Blair was with Nate, Chuck and now Dan and Chuck was a total manwhore. I guess that's the reason that some people call these shows nighttime soap operas. I had never seen a soap opera so I couldn't be sure.

"So are those rumors about the dating between your family true?" I asked. I didn't really care but it would kind of be good to know.

"Yes Naomi is with Jasper and Rosalie is with Emmett." She clarified. "They've been together for a few years now."

"Are you hungry by any chance because maybe I could get some popcorn or something?" I asked. "I mean I bought some at the store and I really don't want to eat it all by myself."

"No I'm still not hungry. Maybe you could give some to your uncle?" She suggested.

I went downstairs and found that Uncle Charlie watching some sort of sports thing. I wasn't quite sure what it was but I didn't really. I put the popcorn into the microwave and watched as the bag popped before my eyes. I had had popcorn before I had never it being made. After it was done popping, I took out a small bowl and filled it with the white stuff before taking the bag out to the living room.

"Do you want this?" I asked.

"You should ask Alice first." He replied.

"I already asked her and she didn't want any." I told him. "So do you want it?"

"Yeah I guess I could take it." He responded as he took the bag from me. I grabbed my bowl and went back upstairs to find Alice was lying down on my bed.

"You know you're bed is really soft." She commented. Well it was definitely softer than my one back at the facility so I guess that is true. I never noticed before she had really never legs. Sure they were white as snow but they looked absolutely perfect. "Do you wanna lay next to me?"

"I have this popcorn to eat." I said as I put a piece in my mouth. "So what all can you eat?"

"It's really not something that I like to talk about." She responded.

After I finished my bowl, I decided to cave and lay next to her. I put my hand next to hers and pulled it away quickly.

"Whoa you're like freezing cold." I remarked. How the hell cold someone get so cold? "Do you want a blanket or something?"

"Well we don't exactly live in one of the warmest places in the country." She said. "I wouldn't mind a blanket though."

I went over to the linen closet and grabbed a nice soft blanket I went back to my room and Alice was on the floor and the TV was on again. She smiled as I sat down next and drooped it over our shoulders. It definitely added to the warmness factor. We were watching show called _Hannah Montana _on the Disney channel. I'd seen Disney movies before but I didn't know that they had a channel with shows on it. The show was about a girl who went to school and all that jazz but she also was some sort of singing sensation. It fascinated me someone could pull that off.

"So do you watch this show a lot?" I asked.

"Yeah I haven't missed an episode, even some of the dumb ones." She answered. "You probably don't know but Miley Cyrus is famous in a real life."

"So this show is based on a real person?" I asked in confusion.

"No the character is named Miley after the main actress Miley Cyrus." She explained. "Miley is a singer and an actress and sings all of her own songs."

By the time that we were done watching, Uncle Charlie popped into the room.

"You know it's getting kind of late." He said "Alice should probably get home. That is unless she wants to sleep over or something?"

I smiled brightly. "Do you wanna sleep over?" I asked. I had seen sleepovers and they looked really fun. Sure they usually had more than one person there but that was beside the point. I really hoped that she would say yes. I waited anxiously for her to answer my question.

"Well I would have to call home and ask my parents." She replied as she out from beneath the blanket and went to…the bathroom? Why would she make a call from there? Was she going to be talking about stuff that she didn't want me to hear?" Or maybe she just had to pee and decided to take her phone with her.

For whatever reason that she went in there, I waited in my room for her to return. I mean i kind of wanted to hear what she was saying but I heard somewhere that it's not polite to listen to people when they're on the phone. I never understood why though.

Alice spent a few minutes in the bathroom so I decided to pick the blanket up off of the floor. I also decided to get changed for bed. I decided that I would sleep in a tank top and my underwear. I mean I don't think that Alice would really have a problem with that. She did help pick them out after all. Once I was fully suited for sleeping, Alice walked back into the room with a smile on her face. I wondered if I should assume this as good news.

"They said yes." She beamed.

Hurray for sleepovers. It seems like Alice and Elle's night can only get better. Sure they're not really anywhere closing to being together but this chapter is at least really fluffy. I mean this thing with them sharing the bed and the blanket? I also wanna say happy birthday to Kristen Bell. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into the bathroom. I had already had a vision of me lying next to Elle while she slept because I still needed to contact Carlisle about the situation and whether or not he thought it would be a good idea for me to stay over her house. Pretending to sleep wasn't an issue as I had perfected that during my one of my stays at boarding school. Feeding was a little hard but since we had free time on the weekends to do whatever we wanted, I would that time to give myself the succulence that I needed. There were some things I did there that I wasn't proud of. Killing people was the main thing. But I was sure that I was past that.

"Hello." Carlisle said.

"Hello." I repeated. "So listen Elle just asked me to spend the night and I'm highly leaning towards saying yes because I've actually already had a vision of it but I need your opinion. Do you think it's safe for me to be around her all night?"

"Well you have been with her for several hours." He pointed out. "Have you craved her blood in the time that you've been with her?"

"No." I responded.

"And you made sure to eat before you left?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied before I was hit with another vision. This one contained Elle's state of dress. Or undress it seemed.

"Alice, are you there?" Carlisle questioned.

"Sorry I just had another vision." I responded. "I need to come home for a few minutes. But I still am going to stay."

"I'll see you when you get home." He said. "And I hope everything goes well between you two."

I walked out of the bathroom to Elle's room to see that was wearing what I saw in my vision: a black tank top and panties, the latter I was sure that she had bought on our shopping trip.

"They said yes!" I beamed before taking a softer tone. "But I need to go home and pick up a few things."

"What kind of things?" She questioned.

"Some clothes mostly." I lied. Well I would probably get some but that wasn't the main reason. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

I went out to the car and drove back to our castle-like home. As soon as I got there, I searched my closet and eventually pulled out a metal thermos. I opened it and smelled the sweet smell of tiger blood. Unlike Charlie Sheen, I had an actual use for it. I had bought it on a trip to India to save for a special occasion. Considering that I didn't have time to hunt, this will work. I put it up to my mouth and began to drink. I was careful not to spill any because I know Esme would throw a fit if I got any on the carpet. Before I could finish, Emmett walked by the doorway.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

"I bought it from India." I answered in between drinks. I had it in the metal thermos so the others wouldn't be able to smell it and steal it. After I was done, I washed my face and grabbed a nightgown and something to wear tomorrow, as well as a bag of supplies.

I then considered something. I don't think Esme would want me driving her car to school tomorrow because she usually used it for stuff. I needed to go over to Naomi's room.

"I didn't expect you to be back for a while." She mentioned. "So you're having a sleepover. You also want me to drive you there."

"You don't have to drive me there just to the end of the street that she lives on." I responded. "And you can read my mind but at least let me say it."

"Why don't you want us to meet her?" Naomi asked.

"Because we're just friends, I don't want to rush things and I don't think I could trust her around someone like Emmett. She doesn't know that we're vampires and I have a pretty good that he would blab about it. That or Rosalie might try to scare her away."

"Yeah Rose isn't exactly supportive of this 'potential human mate thing'" Naomi agreed. "So I should probably take you there as to not keep your human waiting. Oh and do you have to think of her so vividly? I don't need to know what she's wearing in grand detail."

I giggled as she drove me back there. I stood at the door as Chief Swan let me in. I went up top Elle's room. She was still wearing the same thing.

"I'm back." I announced as she smiled widely. "I need to go get changed but I have something for us to do after I get done."

I went back to the backroom and dressed myself in a pink Elle McPherson nightgown. It was something that, if she was interested, she would probably notice.

"Wow how do you always look so good?" Elle asked me. Well she definitely noticed and complimented me but I couldn't tell if there were any sort of undertones to it.

"I make sure to buy the right clothes to accentuate my body." I told her. "That's not to say that you don't already look great cause you most definitely do. I'm glad you're wearing the clothes I bought you. So do you have any special plans for our sleepover?"

"No, not that I can think of." She replied. "The ones on the show had this thing called truth or dare but that needs more people."

"Well lucky for you I brought some stuff." I said as I took out my bag which I liked to call my 'sleepover emergency kit'

"What kind of stuff?" She questioned interestedly and almost tried to paw her way into the bag.

"I call it my Sleepover Emergency Kit." I replied as if it was trademarked. I pulled out a bottle of nail polish.

"What's that?" she asked. I was not that surprised that she didn't know about it.

"It's nail polish." I explained. "We're gonna use it paint each other's toenails."

"Paint?" She inquired quizzically.

"I'll show you." I promised. "You need to stick your foot out."

She sat on her bed while she left her feet hanging down and looked down at me while I did my work.

"So why exactly are we doing this?" Elle questioned.

"It makes our feet look pretty." I replied. I realized there wasn't much need for painted toenails in Forks Washington, the town of no sandals but it was still a fun activity. After I was finished, I watched her work on mine. She didn't have the same precision that I did and ended up getting some on my toes but it was excusable.

"How did I do?" She asked. I don't think art was one of her stronger suits.

"You did fine." I told her. I could always wash it off later.

"So, is there anything else in there?" She asked.

"Well I've got this movie." I replied. "But something tells me that your uncle will make us go to bed before we could finish."

"Aw that sucks." She responded. "So have you lived here for a while?"

"Not that long." I answered. "We moved here at the beginning of the school year."

"Where did you move from?" She asked.

"Alaska." I answered. We were living with the Denali coven up there. It was there that I tried dating Tanya, only to discover that she wasn't my mate.

"Did you have a lot of friends up there?" She questioned. "It is up, isn't it? And like really cold or something along those lines. I think I heard about it once."

"I had a few friends." I responded. "What about you? Did you leave any friends back home?"

"I don't think any of the people that I knew could really be considered friends." She said. I couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that but it must of have sucked to have to grow up without any friends. As I was thinking this, Elle let out a yawn.

"I think it's time for us to go to sleep." I announced.

"Yeah I guess I do feel kind of tired." She responded which was followed by another yawn. I couldn't help but giggle at that. She got under her covers and got in beside her. She felt so warm even though I probably felt cold to her. "Goodnight Alice."

Before I could respond, she was out. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing which made it seem like I was asleep. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Elle found out that I was a vampire. I also wondered if she even knew what a vampire is. I mean pop culture seemed to be lost on this girl. I can't imagine why her father would isolate her from the world so much. In addition I wondered about her mom. Since she never mentioned her, I assume that she was either dead or gone.

In the morning she awoke and I was still next to her. It was a good thing that I had learned to lay dormant because I think movement could have awoken her.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." She yawned. "I'm not really a fan of this whole getting up early thing."

"Spoken like a true homeschool kid." I joked and she frowned. "We should probably get dressed for the day. I don't think the school would appreciate us being dressed like this."

She nodded and got out of bed. She went into her drawer and dressed in a white blouse with a short skirt and leggings. I, on the other hand was dressed in a grey vest with a pink tunic and jeans.

She went down to have breakfast and I just sat there and watched. I know she was already suspicious of the fact that she has never seen me eat.

"Do you eat anything?" She asked. Yeah that was a total representation of what I was thinking. "I mean isn't that unhealthy?"

"I do eat." I responded with a little bit of a stutter. I needed a quick response. "I just only eat eat what my mom makes me."

Okay that was lame but I think she may have bought it.

"It would probably be a good idea for us to get headed to school." I added. "I have something that I need to work on in the library."

I wanted to give Elle the opportunity to hang out with other people. I mean I didn't want to have only one friend or in another case that we get together, no friends.

"I thought you would already have it done." She remarked as we went out toward her car. After she started driving, I decided to bring up a subject of interest. "So do you know what a vampire is?"

"You mean like that Dracula guy from that book that I read?" She asked.

"Yes like that." I responded. I guess she did know. "So have you ever thought that they might be real?"

"No I haven't really." She answered. "I don't know how I would feel about that? Why would anyone want to drink blood? That is completely disgusting. I mean I think there are that are really old. Why, do you?"

"I think that there's more to life than what we can see." I answered. I don't think that gave any clues to me being a vampire. "And drinking blood probably wouldn't be disgusting if it's the only thing that you can eat."

"I guess but it's still not something that I would want to do." She replied. "Why exactly are we talking about this anyway?"

That was the point where I struggled to find an answer.

So we've got an appearance by Carlisle, Charlie Sheen jokes and sexy sleepwear. Also it seems that Alice in slowly easing into telling Elle that she's a vampire but she's not going to do it yet. pLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

"I guess but it's still not something that I would want to do." I replied. "Why exactly are we talking about this anyway?"

I waited patiently for her to answer. It seemed to be taking her a long time.

"Because…" She stammered. "I wanted to know if you wanted to watch this show called _The Vampire Diaries _tonight."

Hmm I had never heard of that show. The only TV shows that I watched were those high school shows. I couldn't help but wonder what it was about. Maybe this was a high school show that I haven't heard of or something.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"It's about this human girl named Elena who lives in a town inhabited by vampires. She also finds herself in a love triangle with vampire brothers Damon and Stefan." She explained.

"Yeah I guess that sounds okay." I responded. "You said that it's on tonight?"

"Yes it's on tonight." She repeated as I pulled into the school parking lot. "Do you want to watch it?"

"Yeah I guess you can come over again tonight and we can watch it together." I told her. "So we're here and I guess that means that you have to do your thing in the library.

"Yeah I'll see you in gym." She replied as she skipped off into the school. I couldn't help but wonder why she was so happy about doing this homework thing. I then noticed that Eric, Mike, Jessica, and Angela were congregated in the parking lot. Interested in what they were talking about, I walked over.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked. That sounded like something a teenager would say. I was slowly learning the lingo. Whoever said you can't learn anything from watching TV is a complete and total idiot. "What are you talking about?"

"We were just discussing about how we're going to be going to the beach at La Push on Saturday." Jessica explained.

"I didn't know that they had beaches out here." I responded. "I thought beaches were only in sunny places."

"No there's a beach over on the reservation." Angela explained as I wondered why they would need to make a reservation. "Do you wanna come?"

So apparently they were trying to add to their reservation. "I don't really like water." I told them.

"Well you don't have to actually go in the water." Eric explained. "There are other things that you can do there?"

"Well I guess I'll think about coming." I said as I began to walk to class. Alice was waiting for me in the gym. "Hey did you get your thing done?"

"I did." She answered. "So did you do anything while I was in the library?"

"Well I was asked by some kids that I know if I wanted to go to the beach on Saturday." I told her.

"Have you decided if you want to go yet?" She questioned. I couldn't help but wonder why she was asking me. That is unless she wanted to go.

"Do you want to go?" I asked.

"No I have to work at the hospital on Saturday." She responded. Well that wasn't the answer that I expected. "But I think it would be good for you to go. You should do stuff with people that aren't just me."

"So are you saying that you don't like spending time with me?" I asked in offense.

"No I just want you to have friends other than me." She responded as we walked into the locker room. "We should probably start getting dressed so we don't have to run laps."

We began to dress as other girls started to file into the locker room. Alice seemed to like looking at my body while I was dressing but I didn't really think anything about it.

So when we got to lunch, I sat with the same people who had asked me to go to the beach with them.

"So I guess I'll go to the beach with you guys." I remarked. "I just need you to tell me where it is."

"We were gonna take a car there." Eric explained. I don't see what that had to do with me.

"Okay so maybe I can follow you then." I deduced. They looked at me funny. "What is there something on my face?"

They all looked away as I looked over to the table Alice was sitting at. She smiled back at me.

"Maybe you should ask Alice to come with you?" Angela remarked.

"I already did that." I pouted. "She said that she wouldn't be able to do it."

"I'll still be there." Mike commented and I stared at him as the lunch bell rang. I got up and walked over to Alice and the two of us walked to the biology class.

"So you seem to be ahead of what we do in that class." I commented to Alice. "What are we doing today?"

"Today is note day." Alice replied.

"Lovely." I remarked. I did not like taking notes. My daddy once sent me on an observation mission and I hated it. I didn't get to talk to the subject. I had to make sure not to be noticed by the subject. All I was allowed to do was write down what this person was doing. It was so boring. It's like he picked the most boring person in the world and sent me to watch them.

So the whole note taking thing was pretty boring as it was when I did it previously. I made sure to write down everything that the teacher said. I looked over to Alice and noticed that she was drawing pictures in her notebook. Well not exactly pictures, more one picture. She seemed to be sketching a picture of me. Perhaps what I would look like if I were a cartoon character. I looked away as not to mess her up. I had more notes to take anyway. This teacher could really blab on about stuff.

"So what are you doing after school?" I whispered to Alice.

"I have to go home for a little bit and take care of some things." She whispered back. "I'll come over to your house after I eat."

"Okay are you sure that you don't want to go to the beach?" I asked again.

"Yes I am sure." She confirmed as she walked out into the parking lot. She walked over to her sister Naomi. I thought about walking over there to introduce myself but Alice might be pissed off about that and then she wouldn't come over to my house for us to watch our show tonight and that would be bad.

I drove home went through my normal after school routine. That included homework, some food and a shower. Uncle Charlie wasn't home again but I was getting used to that. I mean I wasn't exactly used to my daddy visiting me that much and when he did it usually didn't seem that good. I looked outside and since it wasn't raining I decided to head outside. No one was around and it was already kind of dark. I slowly began to shoot blasts of electricity. I ended up hitting a bird but I didn't really mind. It showed that I had good aim.

I probably spent a good half hour before I heard a car pulling up. I walked back in the back door. It felt good to let some of electricity out of my body. I think sometimes having too much could cause me to get jumpy. Also it had been a little while since I had used my powers and I didn't want to get rusty. As soon as I had walked back into the house, it had begun to rain so I was glad that I got in when I did.

"Hi." I told my uncle.

"Hey kid." He greeted. "How was school?"

"It was good." I answered. "Alice is going to be coming over again tonight but we'll be in my room. I don't think she'll be spending the night again."

"Okay." He replied. "So do you have any other friends?"

"As a matter of fact, I am going to the beach with some friends from school on Saturday." I responded. "Alice can't be there because she's gonna be at the hospital helping her dad."

"Ah I see." He remarked as he ate some of the pasta that I made. I had some class called Home Ec and they taught me how to make pasta and it was pretty good.

About 30 minutes later, Alice arrived and we went upstairs to watch the show. I made sure to have the blanket ready so we could sit close to each other again. She turned on the TV and it immediately opened at a funeral. Apparently people died on this show. That was different.

"So do you watch this show a lot?" I asked as I rubbed her cold shoulder. I think there was some kind of expression involving cold shoulders but I didn't know what it meant.

"I've watched it a few times." Alice commented. I do like the main human girl. "This show is actually based on a series of books."

"I see." I commented as I continued to rub her shoulder. I don't think she really minded it. I looked her in the eyes and noticed that they were quite ravishing. On top of that they were rather sexy. I had never seen a person with gold eyes before but I had to say that I liked them, at least on Alice.

"So these vampires are all so good looking but why do they die when they go out in the sun?" I asked. I wondered if I was something sort of the opposite because I was kind of afraid of dying in the rain.

"It's old vampire lore." She replied. "I know Dracula wasn't like that but a lot of the other vampire writers do use that."

"It seems kind of silly to me." I remarked.

"I agree." Alice said "but I guess they didn't want us thinking that vampires were all powerful. But to have a weakness like that is definitely absurd."

Once the show was over, Alice had to go home. She gave me a hug before she left. Hmm I that's the first hug that I've gotten in a long time.

On Saturday we were all going at this Newton's Outdoor World place. I think it had something to do with Mike. I followed behind the group in my car.

So as I was driving, I noticed there was a lot of dirt. Then wound up in this sand place. It definitely didn't look like the beaches I had seen on TV. There was no sun, no blue water, and no girls in bikinis. It was also kind of cold and gloomy.

So, most of the decided that they were gonna do surfing. Angela and Jessica decided not to and talked to me.

"So prom is coming up soon." Jessica announced.

"When is it?" I asked. The proms in the shows always looked amazing, except for the one in _South of Nowhere_ where people got shot. That was one of the more interesting high school shows I had seen.

"It's a little over a month away." Angela answered. "I've been waiting for Eric to ask me for a little while but he hasn't."

"Do you think that he likes you?" I questioned.

"Yeah but he hasn't asked me." She complained. I noticed Eric by the shore and walked over.

"You go over there and ask Angela to prom." I commanded him. I had a really threatening look on my face. I probably shouldn't shock because he was all wet and then Angela would be without a prom date but I definitely made him feel intimidated.

"Okay." He replied in fear as he walked over to Angela and I assume asked her to go prom with him. She had a big smile on her face so I'm pretty sure that's what it was. Once he went started to walk my way, I walked back over to the other girls.

"So did he ask you?" I asked

"Yeah he did." Jessica confirmed. "You should come dress shopping with us tomorrow."

"That sounds fun." I agreed. "You know what I think I'm gonna go home but you call me later and give me the details."

I went out to my car and began to drive. Around the time that I reached Forks, I noticed that my car was starting to make funny noises before it stopped entirely. It turned that I had run out of gas…in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere.

I began to walk through the woods to look for someone who could possibly help me find. I probably shouldn't have driven there. I heard noises and decided to warm up my hands in case I needed to defend myself. I looked and saw someone leaning over a dead deer and appearing to…drink its blood. It was a vampire. I then noticed it was female with a familiar head of hair. Wait a minute…

"Alice?"

So the way Elle found out Alice was a vampire was much different then how Bella found out Edward was one. In case any of you are wondering, Elle's hands are currently cackling with electricity so Alice would find out. There's a lot that happened in this chapter. Please don't forget to review


	9. Chapter 9

I went out to my car and began to drive. Around the time that I reached Forks, I noticed that my car was starting to make funny noises before it stopped entirely. It turned that I had run out of gas…in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere.

I began to walk through the woods to look for someone who could possibly help me find. I probably shouldn't have driven there. I heard noises and decided to warm up my hands in case I needed to defend myself. I looked and saw someone leaning over a dead deer and appearing to…drink its blood. It was a vampire. I then noticed it was female with a familiar head of hair. Wait a minute…

"Alice?" I asked.

She lifted her head, knowing that she had been discovered. I remained ready to attack and that was when she noticed my hands. This wasn't quite how I expected I would reveal my powers to her. She did not look like she was about to attack me. She looked pretty calm, though she distraught over the fact that I had figured out her secret. I powered down and began to walk toward her slowly.

"You're a vampire." I stated. "So this is why you were talking about them earlier."

"Yes I'm a vampire but what the hell are you?" She asked.

"A mutant, a special person, my daddy's personal science experiment?" I replied as I fired a bolt of electricity at the deer carcass. "I hope you were done with that."

"So are you really not afraid of me at all?" She asked as I shook my head. "And your lightning…this wasn't any of my visions."

"Visions?" I responded as she nodded. "So you're a vampire and a precog? That's a little bit unfair."

"Well we're supposed to be superior to humans." Alice explained. "But I didn't know that they were humans that could do stuff like that."

"There are a lot of them actually." I replied. "There's actually…never mind."

I stopped before I told her about the company. That's not something that I want anyone to know about, including vampires.

"So is this why you never eat?" I questioned.

"Yeah I can't really eat food." She answered. "We don't have a functional digestive system so there's nowhere for the food to go except back out the way that it went in. Blood is all that we eat."

"But why exactly are drinking from…that?" I asked, pointing to the charred deer.

"We only drink the blood of animals so we don't have to kill humans." Alice stated. "What are you doing out here anyway? We are you out in the woods? I thought you were going to the beach."

"I left and I ran out of gas." I replied.

"Take me your car." She instructed.

"You got something on your face." I remarked, first noticing the there was blood around her mouth. She took her sleeve to her mouth.

"Blood comes off." She said.

We walked through the woods and out to the road where my car was. The streets didn't look very busy.

"Get in your car." She told me and I did so. I didn't know why. Suddenly the car started moving. I looked in the mirror and noticed that she was pushing it. "So you're super strong too? That's not fair."

"Yeah also fast, eternally young and I have enhanced senses." She added. She didn't seem to using much effort. "Turn the steering wheel to the left here."

I did so and noticed that we were at a very large house. It looked a little bit like one of those castle things that I had read about but at the same time pretty modern.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is home." Alice said. "There's some gas in the garage but you're welcome to stay a little while if you want."

"You're letting me meet your family now?" I asked.

"I didn't really want you to know that we were vampires and I was pretty sure that Emmett would blab about it." She explained as she opened the door and ushered me inside. It looked really nice. Why did she have such a nice house? "I'm home!"

"And you've brought company." A woman said. She had long brown hair and gold eyes like the rest of them. "You must be Elle, I've heard so much about you. I'm Esme."

"Pleased to meet you." I remarked. "This is a nice house."

"Thank you." Esme responded. "So you and Elle are friends, correct?"

"Yes." I answered. I couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that. I thought it would be pretty obvious.

"I think I'm gonna show her my room." Alice said. She apparently was using the same technique that I used on Uncle Charlie. Alice took me up the stairs. We passed several rooms before reaching one that said ALICE on the door. Wouldn't have guessed that this was her room.

Her room was very nice. There was a flat screen TV, a stereo, a couch, a bookshelf and a really nice looking bed. It made my room look terrible. I felt pretty jealous of all of the nice stuff that she had.

"I take it from your silence that you are impressed." Alice stated as I noticed that I hadn't said anything. "I know I have a pretty amazing room."

"I almost expected to see a coffin." I said.

"There's no need for that." Alice remarked. "We don't sleep."

"But...you slept over at my house…you were sleeping." I babbled.

"I was faking it." Alice responded. "It's something that I perfected when I was at boarding school."

Before I could respond to that, the door flew open. In popped Naomi.

"Finally!" She remarked. "You finally brought her home. What took you so long? No wait don't tell me. Really, you're singing a Miley Cyrus song in your head?"

"So this is my sister Naomi." Alice introduced. "She can read minds if you haven't figured that out."

"I'm also her favorite sister." Naomi added. "Who gets upset when she doesn't tell me things?"

"I found out about the whole blood sucking thing." I told her. "Well more like I caught her in the act."

"She was walking in the woods while I was feeding." Alice explained.

"You know people generally tend to stay away from the woods around here." Naomi said. "There are bears and cougars after all."

"I don't think they would have bothered me." I boasted.

"Elle's not like most humans, aside from her behavior that is." Alice replied. I rolled my eyes as I started to create some sparks with my fingers.

"You know Alice _really_ wanted to go to the beach with you but she couldn't." Naomi remarked.

"Yeah she told me that she had to work at the hospital." I responded.

"Well there was that." Naomi said. "But also the Quileutes have a problem with us on their land. There really isn't much reason for that. We've never done anything to anyone."

"You were one of the ones trespassing on their land in the first place." Alice pointed out. I was confused by that definitely. It sucked not knowing what was going on.

"In case you're wondering, which I know you are, this family hasn't always been one unit." Naomi explained. "Carlisle changed me first and adopted me because my mother had died. Then there was Esme, and then Rose, then Emmett, and finally Alice and Jasper joined. The two of them were not changed by Carlisle. Jasper was changed by a woman named Maria during the Civil War and we don't know about Alice."

"You never told them anything?" I asked Alice.

"It would kind of hard since I don't know anything either." Alice confessed. "Being a vampire is all that I know."

"So am I going to meet all of your family?" I asked.

"That would depend on how long you stay." Alice answered. "Naomi, Esme, and I are the only ones here right now. Oh wait, Emmett just walked in."

I heard him running up the stairs. He opened the door and ran toward me. Feeling threatened, I instinctively sent a bolt at him which knocked him to the floor.

"What the fuck?" He asked. "That actually hurt."

"Well you do look kind of threatening." I pointed out. "So naturally I chose to defend myself."

"Wow this one's a livewire." Emmett remarked. He looked over to Alice and gave a stupid grin. "Good choice. I'm gonna call her Sparky."

I shocked him again. "Only if you like that happening." I warned him.

"Who knew humans could be so temperamental." Emmett remarked as he left the room.

"So that was Emmett." Alice said. "We don't think he ever fully matured."

"I heard that." Emmett replied.

"When I imagine that being mauled by a bare could really mess with a person's psyche." Naomi remarked. "He is actually pretty lovable when you get used to him."

"So what does Emmett do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Alice questioned.

"I mean you have precognition and Naomi can read minds, what does he do?" I clarified.

"Nothing really." Naomi answered. "Alice, Jasper, and I are the only ones who have extra abilities."

"What does he do?" I asked.

"He has the power to sense emotions." Naomi explained. I knew of people like that. "And manipulate them."

"Now that's one that I've never heard of." I responded. "How does that work?"

"He can make people feel things. But mostly he uses it to calm people." Alice explicated.

"So do you think that I could get that gas now?" I asked.

"Are you ready to go already?" Alice whined.

"Well I probably should go home to talk to Uncle Charlie. He should probably at least know that I'm alive." I joked.

"You know you could always call him." Naomi pointed out. "Maybe you should spend the night here. That way you would get to meet everyone."

"Well I promised Angela and Jessica that I would go dress shopping with them tomorrow." I remarked. "I don't wanna cancel on them or anything. And I do really want to go to prom."

"I didn't see you as the type to go to prom." Alice remarked.

"Well it seems like a pretty high school thing to do." I explained. '_I just want to feel normal after my daddy kept me locked up all of those years.' _Wait, there's a mind reader in the room. I probably should not have just thought that.

"What did your dad do to you?" Naomi asked. Yup definitely shouldn't have said that.

"It's a long story." I replied.

"Well why don't you start talking." Alice suggesgted.

So it looks like Elle forgot the first rule of being around telepaths. I also made it so her electricty is somewhat effective on vampires. And don't forget Alice being completely awesome in this chapter. Please don't forget to review


	10. Chapter 10

I knew it wouldn't be easy for Elle to tell us what she was about to tell us. Naomi made it sound like she had been through a lot based on her statement. What exactly was the severity of the things that her father had done with her? Did he molest her or something along those lines? Had he abused her in any way? I got no visions of this. I think it was because this really was not something that she wanted to talk about. Her lip quivered a bit before she began to let the words out of her mouth.

"Okay so I wasn't exactly homeschooled." She started. "Well not in a traditional sense that is. My daddy didn't exactly see me in the way that you did. He thought of me as dangerous. I guess there could be a case for this as I accidentally killed my mother when I was 6."

Well I knew a few things about accidentally killing people. When I didn't have the best control, my instincts would sometimes take over and anyone who was unlucky enough to be standing close to me would most likely find themself living in a new home: a morgue.

"So my daddy put me in this…institution where he worked." Elle continued. "It was there that the tests began to start. They were very painful. He had a penchant for pushing me to my limit and trying to go farther. There were a few side effects from what he was doing. My eyes were brown before the tests started but now they've gone permanently blue."

For some reason when she mentioned that she was in an institution, I felt a small tingle in my body. I'm not sure what it was but I could tell that I didn't like the feeling.

"One thing that Daddy let me do there was watch over the other…patients." Elle said. "He basically told me that I could do whatever I wanted with them as long as I didn't kill them. I don't think he had much of a plan to actually help me get better. I did end up seeing a psychologist and I was declared a sociopath."

"Well your thoughts are a little strange but I don't think that's exactly correct." Naomi commented. "I think it has more to do with the fact that he didn't tell you how to act to around people. Also being locked up probably didn't help much either."

"Naomi has a degree in psychology." I explained.

"I thought about getting my doctorate but people would definitely notice that I look too young to be a doctor. " My sister added.

"So anyway, I didn't get to go to school." Elle stated. "But my daddy didn't want me to be stupid I guess so he gave me these math workbooks and regular books to read. I guess the process kind of resembles homeschooling. But I missed out on the social aspects of school. No one there could really be considered my friend and I don't think I was well liked. Daddy did once tell me that they were gonna bring in a girl around my age. Supposedly she had the power to heal. But she never came and I wonder if my daddy just made her up to try to make me feel better or was just messing with my head."

"So how did you get out of there?" Naomi asked.

"Recently my daddy decided to let go out but only if I did work for him." Elle told us. "He sent me to New York to watch over this guy named Gabriel. He told me to seduce him. I did that and even had sex with him. But apparently I wasn't supposed to do that and I was also supposed to get some information on him. He was not happy and berated me. That led to me being sent here."

"So your dad sent you here because…" I said.

"I think he was tired of me being around and just wanted someone else to deal with me." Elle remarked as she rubbed her hand over my sheets. "I don't really know Uncle Charlie that well but at least I can tell that he doesn't hate me."

You know aside from feeling really sorry for Elle, I also felt really angry at her father. There never a human that I wanted to kill as bad as I did him. I prayed to myself that we never crossed paths because I don't know if I would be able to control myself.

"So do you wanna sleep over?" Naomi asked once again.

"Sure just let me call Uncle Charlie." Elle answered as she walked away in search of a quiet place to talk. I guess she didn't want us to hear her for whatever reason.

While she was away, I found myself sucked into a vision.

_The setting was what appeared to be an old mental institution. A woman and her teenage daughter walked inside, though the daughter looked kind of like she was being forced. Her hair was in her face so I couldn't see her eyes. The way they were dressed seemed to indicate that it was pre-20s._

"_Can I help y'all?" The nurse asked. It seemed they were in the South. _

"_Yes A'm here to check my daughter in." The woman replied. _

"_Name?" The nurse asked. _

"_Mary Alice Brandon." The mother replied._

"_What seems to be her problem?" The nurse questioned. _

"_She says she seems to be seeing things. Future things." The woman responded. _

"_Is this true, Hon?" The nurse asked the teenager._

"_Yessam." The girl replied sorrowfully. It was then I realized that was my voice, only with a Southern accent. _

That was when the vision ended. I gasped audibly.

"What did you see?" Naomi asked curiously. "Was it something involving Elle?"

"It wasn't a vision." I answered. "It was more like…a memory from when I was human."

"What was it?" Naomi questioned, interestedly since she didn't know anything about my human life.

"I was with my mom and she was checking me into an institution. And apparently my first name is Mary." I explained. "My last name was Brandon."

"So is that all there was?" She questioned as I nodded. "Well it looks like you have something in common with Elle."

"Yeah but it leaves with so many questions." I declared. "How long was I having visions? How long was I there? How did I become a vampire?"

"Why are asking me?" Naomi responded. "It's not like I could answer any of those questions."

"They were more rhetorical questions." I responded.

"I think this is probably something that you should talk to Carlisle about." She suggested before Elle walked into the room. "What did he say?"

"He said that I could sleep over." Elle answered excitedly. "So what is this to do here?"

"What do you want to do?" I asked as she glared at me. I don't think she wanted to go through this. "Do you know how to swim?"

"My mom used to take me to lessons." Elle responded but I haven't been in a pool since my powers developed. I don't plan on dying anytime soon, so I think I'll pass."

"You're not gonna die." I argued. "If that were the case you would have died in the shower."

"Yeah Alice won't let the big bad water hurt you." Naomi teased before I smacked her in the arm. "Ow damn it, I was joking."

"It's not funny." I pointed out. "Trust me you won't get hurt."

"You promise?" Elle asked. She looked pretty nervous.

"I promise." I vowed.

"Great you can borrow one of my bikinis." Naomi said as she grabbed Elle's hand and took her to her room.

I went to my underwear/swimwear closet (which was a subsection of my regular closet) and dressed myself in a pink bikini with pink squares on it. It might have been flashy but it sure drew attention to my breasts which I didn't mind Elle looking at.

I walked down to the indoor pool room and saw Elle was light blue bikini. It was simple and sexy, possibly what Naomi was going for. Naomi herself was wearing a white one. The first thing that Elle did when she saw me was stare at my breasts, so mission accomplished there. I smiled back at her.

"You look nice." I complimented her. She blushed a little. That was something that we vampires were incapable of doing.

"Thanks." She responded as she stood near the edge of the pool. She looked like she wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to go in or not. "I really don't know about this."

"You need to just jump in." I told her. "I promise it won't hurt. I'll even do it with you."

I grabbed her hand and she smiled slightly.

"Okay jump." I said as we simultaneously entered the water. I was half expecting to see sparks but there were none. "See I told you it wouldn't hurt."

Naomi jumped off the diving board and made a big splash. I threw myself in front of Elle so she wouldn't be splashed. She then emerged.

"This feels so good." Naomi commented.

"It does nice I guess." Elle agreed.

"Let's see how you are at racing." I suggested. "From here to the other side of the pool. I'll even give you a head start."

She began to swim toward the other side. Eventually I passed. I had built a lead when I suddenly was shaken by a blast of electricity. I was dazed for a second and that gave her the opportunity to beat me.

Naomi started to laugh. "I can't believe you lost a race to a human." She remarked. "Emmett is going to get a kick out of this."

"That's kind of cheating." I pointed out.

"So's using your super speed." Elle countered as she climbed out of the pool. "I was just using one of my natural abilities just like you were."

"You're getting out already?" I complained.

"Yeah that was kind of fun but I still don't want to spend a lot of time in the water." She replied as she sat down in one of the lounge chairs. It gave me a great view of her body. "This chair is really comfortable."

She ended up falling asleep in the chair. Once I was done in the water, I went over and tickled. For someone with precognition, I really should have seen what happened next coming.

"Is that your first response to everything?" I asked in frustration.

"I don't like being touched without my consent." She remarked. I could see why she would be like that. I imagine she has a few trust issues even though she seemed to take to me pretty easily. "Could you please never do that again?"

I then heard the sounds of a car pulling up. Though my power of vision, I determined that Carlisle was home.

"Carlisle's home." I announced. "We should get dressed."

We went back upstairs and changed into the clothes that we were originally in. Then Elle and I went downstairs. Since Carlisle was the head of the family, he needed to know that Elle new we were vampires. I also wanted to know if he knew anything about Elle's ability. Carlisle was standing the living room.

"Hello Alice." Carlisle greeted. "And I believe that it would be safe to assume that you're Elle."

"I guess my introduction isn't needed than." I remarked.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He stated. "Judging by the fact that you're here I think it would be pretty safe to assume that you discovered our family secret."

"That would be correct." I confirmed.

"I'm going to ask that you keep this information to yourself." Carlisle requested. "There would be dire consequences if the existence of kind was made public."

"I won't tell anyone your secret if you don't tell anyone mine." Elle reasoned.

"I don't quite understand." Carlisle said.

"This." Elle responded as she sparked up.

"Fascinating." Carlisle beamed.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before, Carlisle?" I inquired

"Not this particularly but I did once meet a man in England that could heal from any injury. He was also immune to our venom." Carlisle answered. "As far as I know, he is still alive."

Elle shifted a little. "Uh I have to go to the bathroom." She remarked as she walked off.

She left us which gave me time to bring up the second issue that I needed to discuss with him.

"So I had a vision today." I stated. "Only it was unlike any that I've ever had before."

"What was it about?" He questioned.

"It wasn't really a vision. It was more like a memory. It was from my human life. It was of my mother checking me into a mental institution for having visions." I explained.

"I definitely find that possible. Such a thing would be not be looked upon well during that time period." He remarked. "Was there anything else?"

"I found out that my name was Mary Alice Brandon." I answered. Before I joined the Cullens, my name was just Alice. I had made up a few names but I didn't know my actual last name.

"Interesting, I'll see if I can find anything more about you." He replied. "Let me know if any more of these memories appear."

"I will." I promised.

I went up to my room and Elle was there. We were able to watch the movie that we were unable to watch on Wednesday. It was called _John Tucker Must Die. _I happened to think it was one of the funniest movies that I've ever seen. It was a teen movie so it was right up Elle's alley. I was also glad that it featured a lesbian kiss. Well not really a lesbian kiss but two girls kissed nonetheless.

By the time the movie was over, Elle was starting to get tired. She took her skirt and leggings off and laid herself down on my bed.

"Will you lay next to me like you did before?" Elle requested.

"Of course." I replied as I took my dress off and got into bed next to her.

"You know what I really want in my life?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I want someone to love me. I haven't felt loved since my mom died." She replied. "But I want a love like Kate and John had. I don't care what that final scene said they love each other. I want something like that."

"I love you." I told her.

"What?" She questioned.

I didn't say anything else. I just leaned toward her and kissed her…and she kissed back.

So this chapter has a lot of info in it. Elle is still omitting the parts about the Company. It also delivers a very short look into Alice's past. Carlisle met Adam Monroe. This is not implausible considering they are both old and British. And lastly the moment you have all been waiting for is here and it only took 10 chapters to get there. Please don't forget to review


	11. Chapter 11

By the time the movie was over, I was starting to get tired. I took my skirt and leggings off and laid myself down on Alice's bed.

"Will you lay next to me like you did before?" I requested.

"Of course." Alice replied as she took her dress off and got into bed next to me.

"You know what I really want in my life?" I asked.

"What?" She responded.

"I want someone to love me. I haven't felt loved since my mom died." I replied. "But I want a love like Kate and John had. I don't care what that final scene said they love each other. I want something like that."

"I love you." She told her. What did she just say?

"What?" I questioned.

She didn't say anything else. She just leaned toward me and kissed me. Happy at the realization that someone loved me, I kissed back. When we stopped kissing, I was the first to speak.

"So do you wanna have sex now?" I asked her. The expression on her face looked rather shocked. "What?"

"You're being serious?" She questioned as I nodded. "Elle, that's not something that people just do spontaneously. I don't really want that now. I mean we've been together for all of 67 seconds."

"But on the shows when two people said that they love each other, they would have sex." I remarked.

"Elle, that's not how it works in real life." Alice I told me before I yawned. "Besides you might fall asleep while we were doing it."

"I do feel kind of tired." I agreed. "I wouldn't want to fall asleep while I was having sex with you./That seems like it would probably be disrespectful of something like that."

I closed eyes and leaned against her body. "Goodnight Alice."

I fell asleep not that long after. Alice's body was really comfortable to sleep against. I hoped she wouldn't have to get up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom or something. I mean blood is a liquid and liquids make you have to pee, right?

When I slept with Elle, I seemed to get better sleep than normal. I had had a few nightmares about Daddy and the company I really did not like that place and I was glad to be away from there. It was kind of like an institution like I told Alice. I didn't want to tell her about the Company because I don't know how she would react.

When I woke up, Alice was still next to me. She smiled at me as I sleepily looked into her golden eyes.

"Your phone rang last night after you fell asleep." She said. "I thought about giving it to you but you looked so peaceful. I couldn't possibly wake you."

"Who was it from?" I asked.

"Jessica." She answered. "I think she was calling about how you're supposed to meet her and Angela today for shopping. You should call her back."

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked.

"I don't really want to encroach on your time with your friends." Alice replied.

"Would you go if I asked Jessica's permission?" I countered.

"If she's okay with it, I'll guess I'll come." Alice agreed. "I guess I could get a dress, even though I have a few that I still have not worn."

I got out of Alice bed and then walked over to the table where my phone was. I then dialed Jessica's number and listened as it rang a few times. She finally answered it after a few rings.

"Hello?" Jessica answered. She sounded sleepy.

"Hi you called me last night." I said.

"Yeah what took you so long to call back?" She asked.

"I was sleeping." I replied.

"At 11:00 on a Saturday?" She asked. "You need to get more of a life."

"So why did you call me?" I asked, ignoring that last part.

"I just wanted to tell her where the dress shop is." Jessica responded as she relayed me the address. "We should meet there around 1:00."

"Oh I wanted to know if Alice could come." I added,

"Sure why not." Jessica replied. "Now I'm going back to bed."

She hung up her phone. I looked to Alice who was still in the room.

"So could you hear that?" I asked my vampire girlfriend.

Alice nodded. "I have to the find the perfect shopping outfit." She remarked.

"All of your clothes look great." I responded. "But I have to use your shower since I didn't get one last night."

"You can use my bathroom." She suggested,

"You have your own bathroom?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah there are five of them." The pixie explained. "I have one, Carlisle and Esme have one, Emmett and Rosalie have one, Jasper and Naomi have one, and there's a guest bathroom with just a toiler and sink."

"So, which one is yours?" I asked

"It's the one across the hall." She instructed. "I would really like if it you used my shampoo. It would smell great on you."

"I'll make sure to do that." I assured her as I walked out of her bedroom. I was still in my underwear and I got noticed by someone that I didn't see yesterday. It was the tall blonde, Rosalie. She was the one that, in Jessica's words, looked like a model. She also did not look happy to see me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Right now I want to take a shower." I told her.

"I meant _why_ are you here?" She asked as she stood in front of the door.

"Alice brought me here." I informed her. "Look I have to go dress shopping later so I don't really have time for any games so could please step aside?"

"How are you going to make me?" She asked cockily. She just had to go there.

I looked over her body, trying to find the best spot before settling on her cleavage. I shot a bolt in between her breasts which caused her to jump out of the way.

"What the hell was that?" She asked. "You're gonna pay for that, Bitch."

"Rosalie." Alice interrupted as she stepped out of her room. She was wearing a black dress with a dark blue jacket. "Please leave me _mate_ alone. I don't bother you about Emmett when we all know that I definitely could."

Rosalie grumbled and walked away. At that point I noticed that she was wearing shoes and also had her purse on her. She looked like she was about to go somewhere.

"Where are you going?" I inquired.

"I'm gonna go run to the store to get some stuff to make you breakfast." She replied. "Ask Naomi for some clothes to wear. She's more your size than me."

I nodded and she jumped out the window, landing on her feet before proceeding to run. I headed into the bathroom and began to bathe myself. The shampoo that Alice asked me to use was apple flavored, green apple flavored to be precise. Alice's shower was so much better than Uncle Charlie's the water didn't alternate between hot and cold randomly.

Once I was done, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked towards Naomi's room. I opened the door and found Naomi…making out with Jasper on a bed.

"Is this a bad time?" I asked. The two of them separated and Naomi walked over to me.

"Elle, this is my husband, Jasper." She introduced.

"Hi." I replied. "It's nice meting but I have to get changed and Alice told me to get clothes here. So if you could get out, I would appreciate it."

Jasper smiled and opened the window before jumping out just like Alice did. The door probably would have worked too.

"There are quite a few showoffs in this family." Naomi commented. She must have been reading my thoughts. I really don't like that. "Let me find something for you to wear."

She went into her closet which wasn't as big as Alice's and came back with a dark blue satin bra and panties, a light pink top with shiny white flowers and a poofy black skirt that looked like it would probably go to my knees. I put each piece on before she gave me a pearl necklace. It completed the look, according to her.

"You can resume what you were doing now." I told her as I tried to find out where the kitchen was. I decided to use my nose and look for the smell of food.

The kitchen turned out to be upstairs for some unknown I noticed Alice was making pancakes while wearing a cute apron.

"There we go all done." Alice said as she removed the food from the pan. She then turned to look at me. The top that Naomi gave me showed a good deal of cleavage and Alice seemed to be drawn to it. I walked up to her and kissed her.

"You should eat." Alice instructed after we were done. "Let me know if they're any good. It's been awhile since I've done it."

"When did you do it?" I asked.

"The 60s." She answered. "I was working at a diner when I found Jasper."

I took a bite and they were really good. At least I think they were. I hadn't had pancakes since my mom died. I was also reintroduced to the sticky, sweet substance called syrup. It was good to have it again after so long. The Company breakfast was trash compared to this.

"So are you going to ask me to prom?" I asked.

"I will but not right now." She promised. "I wanna give you something special, like they do in the movies. I also don't want to tell your friends that we're dating right now."

"It might be tough for you to keep your hands off of me." I teased.

"I think I can manage." She countered. "So what do you want to do until we have to go? Oh and we should probably fill your car up on the way there. The gas can will only take you so far."

"Do you think we can watch another movie?" I asked.

We ended up watching this movie called _Sydney White._ It was a movie a girl who goes to college and ends up living with these seven nerds. There was also an evil sorority bitch and a hot guy. It kind of reminded me of the Snow White movie I once saw.

After the movie was over, I drove to the gas station. They were selling pizza. Alice told me to get some so she could say that we already ate if they asked us to go to lunch.

We spent a few hours trying on dresses. I ended up getting a pink gown that went to the floor. Alice on the other hand, picked a white dress with a gold belt. It only covered one shoulder. It kind of reminded me of those toga thingies that Greek people wore.

As we were driving home, I managed to catch see three strange looking people. They didn't notice me but there was a redheaded woman, a black guy with dreadlocks and a blonde girl.

So yeah they're together now. We also have our villains. Only there's no James. There's Jamie. In this brief cameo she is played by Amber Heard (I actually picked for this role before finding out she was a lesbian). And if anyone is wondering Victoria is played by Bryce Dallas Howard. Please don't forget to review


	12. Chapter 12

After we were done shopping, Elle took me home. It was good thing because I was suppressing the urge for blood at the time. I really needed to hunt. On the plus side, I'm glad that my work at the hospital was starting to pay off. I'll admit, I kind of thought that I would go on a bloodsucking rampage when I first started there. I even had a vision of myself doing it. (It was not pretty.) But my will was strong and I prevented myself from killing everyone I don't think I would ever be to the point that Carlisle is because I think that's his special ability but to be able to resist is still a good thing.

Now that I was home, it would give me a good chance to talk to Rosalie about what happened this morning. I hoped to get to her at a time when she and Emmett weren't having sex. And they have a lot of sex. Sometimes I wonder if they're vampires or rabbits. I walked up to their room and noticed that Emmett was not there. That was good. It would give me time to talk to her alone. I opened the door and walked in.

"What do you want?" She asked me.

"I want to talk about what happened this morning." I told her seriously. "I don't want you acting like that towards Elle."

"I don't see why you like that human girl so much." Rosalie scoffed. I don't know what her problem is.

"I don't know what your problem is. I know you don't have periods, so stop acting lie you're constantly PMSing!" I scolded her. "I love Elle and I don't appreciate you treating her like that. I know that you don't like humans but you need to stop being a bitch all of the time."

"Maybe you could tell me why you like her so much." Rose suggested.

"Because she's interesting." I answered. "I knew from when I first started getting visions about her that she was special. She's been through a lot in her life, some of which could probably be considered torture. I am also quite partial to her looks. And then there's the fact that she's not like other humans. She can do something that I thought only vampires could do. And when I'm around her, she kind of makes me feel human again."

"I didn't know that she meant that much to you." Rose commented. "Okay I'll leave her alone."

"Good now if you excuse me, I have to come up with some grandiose scheme to ask her to prom." I remarked. "Any suggestions?"

"Well once wrote it on his chest." She answered.

"I did not need to know that." I said as I walked away.

As I was walking, I was hit with another vision.

_I was back in the past. I was dressed in a hospital gown and appeared to shaking almost violently. I looked terrified. A nurse walked into the room. _

"_What's wrong Alice?" She asked in concern. It was then that I noticed that her eyes were golden. Why was a vampire working in a mental institution?_

"_There'as a woman at ma window." I said. I really sounded like a hillbilly. "She said she was gon kill me and drink ma blood."_

_I think most people would have thought I was crazy. I was in an institution after all. But seeing as this nurse was a vampire, she most likely believed me. _

"_What do you want me to do, Alice?" She asked as she pulled me into a hug. _

"_I wan' tall to go away." I replied. "I want everyone be better." _

"_I can make it go away." The nurse said. "I can make you better but you won't remember anything." _

"_I dun care. Just make me better." I shouted. The nurse looked me in the eyes and mine seemed to glaze over for a moment. She then sunk her teeth into my neck. _

That was where it ended. So I found out why I didn't remember anything from my human life and how I became a vampire. I had to relay this information to Carlisle. He would most definitely want to know.

I walked into Carlisle's study. It was where he usually was when he wasn't with was at his desk going over some medical papers.

"Yes Alice?" He asked me.

"I had another one of my memories." I told him.

"What did you remember?" He inquired. His attention was now fully focused on me.

"I was in the institution. I was very frightened because apparently this vampire was tormenting me at my window." I explained. "I told this nurse who was also a vampire. She then appeared to erase my memories before she turned me into a vampire."

"Well now we know that." Carlisle commented. "So did you happen to find out the name of this place? I doubt it's still there but perhaps it is."

"All I know it was somewhere in the south." I responded. "It's going to be sunny tomorrow."

"I see, so are you going to make any other plans since you won't be at school." He asked. On sunny days, Carlisle would leave before dawn and get home after dusk. The school thought we were hiking and camping."

"No I'm probably just going to stay at home." I answered before I left his office.

I spent the next hour doing homework because that was one of our requirements for missing class.

So I made sure to text Elle to let her know that I wouldn't be at school. She seemed to understand. Perhaps I could show her what I look like in the light later. I wouldn't be surprised if she thought that the sun killed me.

So after I had returning home from my afternoon hunt, I hopped in the shower. While I was inside I was hit with another vision. This one was more of a real-time variety.

Elle was walking into the locker room. She appeared to have some sort of gooey mess on her. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her. In any rate, she began to take off her clothes. She started by removing her black vest, then her white t-shirt and finally her blue bra. This was starting to turn me on. Aside from my eyes turning black, my nipples had started to harden.

She then removed her black pants and blue panties at the same time. She grabbed and towel and headed for the shower. She then turned on the water and put her hand under, probably to make sure that it wasn't too hot, too cold, or she didn't power up. She stepped and took some soap to wash herself with.

By this time I couldn't help but touch myself. This was the first time that I've really seen her naked and she looked so good without clothes on. She moaned a little when she started to rub the soap against her breasts. I stuck a finger inside of my vagina and began to move it around with a few moans of my own. God it had been a while since I've done this.

She started to clean her genitals and let out another moan. I had added another as she apparently wanted to make sure she was extra clean down there. Was this something that always did? I moaned once more and I was glad that I had soundproofed my bathroom. It was my sanctuary and no one got to listen in on me while I was talking a shower or bath. I sometimes sang in shower as well.

At this point, I think Elle was doing the same thing that I was. Apparently she had turned herself on too much to anything else. I couldn't help but wonder how much time she was going to be there. Then I remembered that that was the day that there was to be blood typing done. Perhaps someone had vomited on her and she decided that she wouldn't go back at risk of it happening again. I could myself go closer and though it seemed unlikely because we were miles apart, I think we both orgasmed at the same time. I leaned back against my shower wall in bliss. If this was how it felt when I thought about her, how will it feel was I having sex with her?

I walked out of the bathroom with a huge smile on my face. Wearing my towel, I was noticed by Naomi.

"I think someone just had an orgasm." She remarked.

"Could you not say that so loud?" I whispered. "And how can you tell?"

"Well you've got that just got laid glow to you." Naomi replied. "And you're thinking a lot of happy thoughts. Funny, I didn't think you did that in the shower anymore."

"Well I had a vision of Elle taking a shower while I was in the shower." I explained. "Apparently she needed to take on during school."

"So it looks the weather is returning to normal." She commented. " Do you think that you're going to see her today?"

"I think I should." I answered. "I want to show her that we don't die in the sunlight even though I'm not sure if she thinks that or not."

I noticed it was around the time school was ending, so I hurried and got dressed so I could see her. I put on a white camisole and jeans and added a white jacket. I saw Elle was leaving school now. I wanted to beat her to her house. I exited the house and began to run. I was sure I could move faster than she could drive. Through my sprinting, I managed to arrive at her house just before she did.

"How long have you been here?" She asked. She seemed to have borrowed some clothes from somebody.

"About 10 seconds." I answered. "I want you to take a walk with me."

"Okay just let me put my stuff down first." She agreed. After she went inside to put her purse and backpack away, she came back out. "So, where are we going?"

"Just follow me." I instructed. "It's not really easy to explain right now."

"I'm just warning you now if you try anything, I'll be ready." She remarked.

"Please don't jump to conclusions like that." I warned her. "I would never try to hurt you."

"I'm sorry I just have…issues." Elle replied. "A lot of people have hurt me. It's not exactly easy for me to trust people."

"I know but I am asking you to trust me here." I stated. "When we get there, you'll understand. I think you might just like it."

I ended up taking her up to the top of the mountain It was a place that was above the clouds and there was one spot that I could show her where the sun was always out. (At least during the day.)

"Alice, what are you doing?" She asked as she noticed me walking into the sunlight. "You can't stand in the sunlight."

But I didn't listen and stood right under it.

"You're standing in the sunlight." She commented, I think somewhat in shock. "And you're glowing. So you can see the future, you're immortal, you're super-fast and strong, you have really good senses and now you glow in the sunlight. It's like you played the superpower lottery and hit the jackpot."

I giggled. Never in all of my years had I heard someone describe us like that.

"So did someone puke on you today?" I asked.

"Yeah Mike lost it around blood." She answered. "I left class to take a shower. I guess it's just as well. I probably would have shocked someone if they tried to a stick a needle into me. It's happened before you know."

I completely believed her. Elle seemed like someone who would do something like that.

The next day, I made sure to arrive at school extra early. I had something planned that I wanted to do. It was probably 5:00 am but I wanted it to be extravagant. It took a few hours to make but I was pretty sure that she would be impressed.

When Elle walked into the school she, along with everyone else, saw it: a big banner across the bulletin board that read. "ELLE, PROM?"

She walked over to me and kissed my cheek. Then she whispered into my ear. "Yes I will go to prom with you."

So there's a bit of Mrated action in this chapter. I thought to myself, what would happen if Alice had an erotic vision. Also the nurse who turns Alice is played by Jennifer Lawrence. We're getting closer to major plot points. Stick with it. And don't forget to review


	13. Chapter 13

I smiled at Alice. This was just the kind of way I was hoping to be asked to prom. It was like in the movies and TV shows. When Tyler asked me it was much less extravagant. He literally walked up to me in the hall and asked me if I wanted to go to prom. That was incredibly weak. Even though I wasn't going to be going with him anyway, I wanted to shock him for being so uncreative. I was so glad that Alice was taking me because I felt that she was the one person in the world who understood me.

"So do you like it?" Alice asked.

"This is exactly how I wanted it to go." I answered. "The only better way I can think of is if you skydived in front of my house holding a sign and a bouquet of roses.

"That would have been really romantic." Alice agreed "But I don't own a plane so it wouldn't have been doable. So you know that like the whole school is staring at us, don't you?"

"I don't care." I replied. "I don't care who knows that I love Alice Cullen and she loves me. So I think that maybe we should have dinner together tonight."

Alice took me to the bathroom.

"You realize that I can't have food, don't you?" She asked.

"Oh don't worry about that." I replied. "I have something planned."

"You know I think you may be the only person in the world that can possibly scare me." She remarked.

"Thank you." I giggled. I don't care if that wasn't the correct response to that.

So in gym we were playing this game called baseball. I vaguely remember hearing about it in the past. I think they were some guys named Prince Fiddler and ARon. Anyway the point of the game was to stick this ball with the stick and then run. There were four thingies called bases that you're supposed to stand on. When I was supposed to swing the stick, I ended up hitting into the bleachers. This game was a little bit confusing to me. Apparently I was supposed to walk around the bases and I scored. My team ended up winning but I'm not exactly sure how. Someone needs to explain this game to me better.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Alice asked, curious to find out what my plan was.

"You're going to make me dinner and I'm gonna have something for you at my house. Uncle Charlie is going to be out for tonight so you're gonna be spending the night. Oh and we'll probably end up watching _90210_." I explained. "It's gonna be so much fun."

So after school, I went to meet my visitor who had delivered what I asked for.

"Why exactly do you need this?" Rene asked.

"Don't worry about it." I told him. "You can go now. Doesn't Bennet have some politician that he needs you for?"

He left without another word.

Around 6:00 Alice arrived holding a plate. She was wearing a sexy black dress. I was wearing a tight blue dress that definitely accented my butt. It was kind of a date.

"So what exactly did you do?" She asked.

"Come to the kitchen and you'll see." I told her as she walked to the kitchen. On the table were three 16 ounce glasses of blood. "What do you think?"

"Where did you get this?" She asked in shock. "Did you kill someone?"

"No I didn't kill anyone." I assured her. "It's not even human blood. I think it's cow blood or something. I got it for you so we could have dinner together."

"That's really sweet." Alice commented. "A bit bizarre, but sweet nonetheless."

"We should eat." I said. "So what did make me?"

"Well Esme had the idea to make some spaghetti." Alice answered as she uncovered the plate. "I hope you like it."

So while I was eating, Alice was sipping her blood. It was definitely an interesting arrangement. But she had a smile on her face so I think everything was good. The food that she gave me was also good.

After we were both finished with our dinners, we sat down in the living room to watch the show. Alice seemed to be rubbing my shoulder and it was definitely having an effect on me. Her touch was making me kind of hot, despite the fact that her hands were cold. I couldn't help but wonder if she would say yes if I asked her.

"Do you wanna head up to my bedroom?" I asked suggestively. I looked into her eyes and noticed that they were black. Since she had just eaten, I don't think she was hungry. That could only mean one thing.

"Absolutely." She replied. I grabbed her hand and we both walked up the stairs and to my bedroom. As soon as we got there, she pulled me into a deep kiss. It was such a sexy kiss. I was hoping that this turned out better than it did with Gabriel. I reached for her back and started to untie her dress. The straps fell and I lowered it to her waist and her red strapless bra was revealed.

"Nice." I commented.

"Let's see yours." Alice replied huskily.

"That will be a problem." I muttered as Alice unzipped my dress to find I wasn't wearing one.

"Sexy." She said as she rubbed my nipples with her icy fingers. They were definitely standing up. "How does it feel when I do this?"

She ran her tongue along my breast before sucking on her nipple. It was making me so wet. I reached for her bra and unclasped it before throwing into to the floor. We were both now topless with our dresses bunched around our waists. Something definitely had to be done about that. I slowly moved her dress down her legs, leaving only her red panties covering her. She did the same with my dress and I was left in my blue ones. I moved my face towards her chest. I couldn't help but wonder if my tongue would stick to it like in that Christmas movie. I licked at it and there was no sticking.

"I'm not quite sure what to do here." I admitted. I didn't actually know how girls have sex with each other.

"Why don't you start by taking my panties off?" Alice suggested. I grabbed onto her undies and removed them before I threw them into the same pile as her other clothes. I looked her in her all of her glory and smiled. Her body was perfect. There were no unsightly marks or scars, just pure white skin which seemed to be quite common around here anyway.

"So now what do I do?" I asked.

"Take your tongue and licked my pussy." She instructed. I slowly moved toward her nether regions and lapped at it. It actually tasted pretty good. Alice pressed my head against her crotch and my tongue went deeper inside. She was moaning louder which was making me hornier. I continued to lick her until her cum starting to fill my mouth. So apparently vampires can have orgasms. That's good to know. She looked so happy when she was in ecstasy.

"You know it's a good thing you're not a virgin." Alice whispered after she recovered. "This is another way that we can do it."

I gasped as Alice stuck two of her fingers inside of my vagina. It felt amazing. She moved her fingers like I had done to myself a few times but it was so much better when she did it. She pulsated her fingers at a rapid pace. She seemed to have much practice at this and I didn't mind. I really liked how she made me feel. I finally reached the point where I couldn't take anymore. As I was climaxing, a blast of lightning shot out of my hand, frying my light bulb. It didn't faze me. I was in too much bliss to care.

"Well that was unexpected." Alice remarked in the darkness. "Has that ever happened before?"

"No I think it was something that I think you caused." I responded. "You make me feel things that I never felt before. I mean before I met you, I didn't even know that I could like a girl."

"So I take it, I must have been better than that guy you lost your virginity to." Alice deduced. I wasn't sure if she could see my smile. "So where does your uncle keep the light bulbs?"

"I think they're in the garage." I responded as I heard Alice walking off. I assumed that she went to the garage because when she came back, she was screwing in a light bulb. The room was reilluminated.

"Now then where were we?" Alice asked. I smiled and pulled her into another kiss as my hand began to rub her mound. She had to have the sexiest moan that I have ever heard. She was also so tight. Right at the moment that she had her second orgasm, I put a few sparks inside of her.

"Yes, yes, YES!" She screamed. I licked my fingers clean. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said back to her. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Do you want to hear a song that I wrote for you?" She asked.

"I didn't know that you wrote songs." I stated. "How did you learn how to do that?"

"When you have 24 hour days, it's not hard to pick up a few skills." Alice explained. "So you wanna hear it?"

"Sure." I answered.

"Okay let me go home and get my guitar." She replied as she went to the pile of clothes and picked her dress out. She dressed and headed home. She came back with a six-stringed instrument that she began to play.

_She was given the world, there's so much that she couldn't see  
>And she needed someone to show her who she could be<br>And she tried to survive wearing her heart on her sleeve  
>But I needed you to believe<em>

_You have your dreams I have mine  
>You had your fears I was fine<br>You showed me what I couldn't find  
>When two different worlds collide<em>

_La da da da da_

_She was scared of it watching from far away  
>She was given a role never knew just when to play<br>And she tried to survive, living her life on her own  
>Always afraid of the throne<em>

_But you've given me strength to find home _

_You have your dreams I have mine  
>You had your fears I was fine<br>You showed me what I couldn't find  
>When two different worlds collide<em>

_She was scared unprepared  
>Lost in the dark falling apart<br>I can survive with you by my side  
>We're gonna be alright<em>

_This is what happens two worlds collide_

_You have your dreams I have mine  
>You had your fears I was fine<br>You showed me what I couldn't find  
>When two different worlds collide<em>

"That was really sweet." I commented. "No one has ever written a song for me before."

I fell asleep in her arms that night.

The next day, Alice had apparently mentioned that I didn't really know anything about baseball So her family had the idea to take me to their field to show me how the game is played. Though, apparently they were supposed to be better than the major leaguer guys.

While they were playing, these three people, the ones I had seen when we coming home from Port Angeles showed up. I then noticed that their eyes were red. They were vampires.

So now they have had sex. And our villain has showed up. The song that Alice played is _Two Worlds Collide_ by Demi Lovato. Please don't forget to review.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Alice had apparently mentioned that I didn't really know anything about baseball. So her family had the idea to take me to their field to show me how the game is played. Though, apparently they were supposed to be better than the major leaguer guys.

While they were playing, these three people, the ones I had seen when we coming home from Port Angeles showed up. I then noticed that their eyes were red. They were vampires.

They were wearing the same clothes as a few days ago. The redhead was wearing some sort of animal skin with a green top and jeans. The black man wore an orange jacket, no shirt and also jeans. The blonde wore a green minidress. It did not cover much at all. Not only was her cleavage in display but looked like it had no back.

The Cullens all huddled around me. This I did not like.

"Hello." Carlisle greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"We heard you playing." The black man spoke. He had an accent kind of like Rene's. "I am Laurent, this is Jamie and Victoria."

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family." The Cullen leader said. Apparently he considers me part of his family.

"We were wondering if you could use a few more players." Laurent asked. Why does everyone know this game but me? "Jamie's fastball can reach 150 miles per hour."

"I don't think so." Carlisle replied. "You know your killings have caused a little bit of a mess for us."

"I apologize." Laurent responded. "We didn't know that the land had been claimed."

I noticed that the blonde seemed to be sniffing everyone. I wasn't sure if she was Jamie or Victoria. She then stopped in front of me with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Ooh dinner." She hissed. The Cullens took battle position.

"It seems like we have exhausted our welcome." Laurent said. "Come Jamie."

Alice began to run me to the car and strapped me in. Naomi got in the back seat.

"This is even worse than I thought." Naomi remarked. "She's a tracker. That means that she'll definitely be after Elle."

"What's a tracker?" I asked.

"It's a vampire who lives to hunt." Naomi explained. "Her thoughts were much about the hunt and she also seemed to remember you Alice."

"She must have been the women that I was talking about in the asylum." Alice deduced.

"Wait what asylum?" I asked.

"I've been having a few memories come back to me lately." Alice explained. "The first one was me being admitted there and the second was me being there and complaining to the nurse about a vampire at the window. She then turned me into a vampire and erased my memories."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" I asked angrily.

"It didn't come up." Alice replied. "I'm sorry."

We went back to my house first. Apparently I was supposed to pack. I had no idea where we were going.

While I was putting my stuff in my suitcase, Uncle Charlie walked into the room.

"Why are you packing?" He asked. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go away for a little while." I told him.

"What do you mean go away for a little while?" He challenged. "You have school in the morning."

"I'm gonna have to skip that." I replied.

"Is this something to do with me?" He asked.

"No, this has nothing to do with you." I answered. "You shouldn't care where the hell I'm going. It's not like you are my father or anything."

"Your dad probably wouldn't want you to go anywhere either." He responded.

"Daddy doesn't care about me!" I replied as I zapped the wall. The only thing it did was leave a black mark. "He locked me away from the world for 10 years because he thought that I couldn't handle society. And no I'm not talking about homeschool. Homeschooled kids at least get to go outside."

Uncle Charlie appeared to be in shock at what I just did. I took this opportunity to walk out the door. Alice was waiting in my car and she drove me to her place.

Once we got there all of the Cullens were converged in their garage. They were apparently deciding where to take me.

"How about Seattle?" Emmett suggested.

"No I think we should head north." Carlisle said. "We'll take her to Vancouver."

"Where's Vancouver?" I asked.

"It's in Canada." Alice replied.

"Jasper and I will take her there." Naomi volunteered. "She'll probably expect her to be with Alice."

"Take good care of her." Alice told her sister.

"Can we at least take my car?" I asked.

"I'm driving." Naomi said as she and Jasper took me out to my car and started to drive rather quickly. We only stopped for gas and they gave me some potato thingies to eat. I think they were called chips. They were salty so I had some of the soda they had given me.

We finally stopped at a hotel in Vancouver. We were in a small room with two beds. Thankfully I didn't have to share it with anybody.

"Okay so we're here, now what do we do?" I asked. "How are we going to stop this crazy chick?"

"We're gonna be here while the others find out where she is." Naomi told me.

"Aw but that sounds so boring." I complained.

"It may be boring but it's also safer." Jasper said. I wasn't going to stand for this. I could probably take her myself.

So when Jasper and Naomi were at the front desk doing something, (I didn't pay attention to what they were doing.) I went out to my car and began to drive. I was not going to sit and hide away. I was going to take this bitch down. I finally settled on what appeared to be an abandoned field. I would imagine, I probably looked quite appetizing. I was wearing a short grey dress that didn't exactly cover my bra. But I knew that this vampire would be in for a rude awakening. I got out of my car and stepped into the field.

"All right I'm here." I called into the night air. "All alone."

I waited a few seconds before she came and tackled me to the ground. She looked like she was ready to bite me but I rolled out from under her.

"So you're a bit of a feisty one." Jamie remarked. "That's good. I happen to like it when my meals put up a little bit of a fight."

"I'm not your meal/" I declared.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" She taunted. I was hoping that she would ask.

"This!." I replied as I shot at blast of electricity at her. It knocked her back to the ground.

"What the hell?" She asked. "What the hell are you?"

"Not a damsel in distress." I replied. "I guess you didn't know what you were up against."

"Nice trick." Jamie commented before she shoved me to the ground. It hurt and probably was going to leave a mark. I noticed I had left a hole in her dress. "You know I really liked this dress."

"Send me the bill." I spat as she lunged toward me. I got up and shot another blast at her. At this point, I could tell that she wasn't wearing anything under her dress.

"Quit doing that." She warned me. I seemed to be more in a position of power here. She backed away and tried to surprise me by coming up on the side but part of my training involved my reflexes and shocked her again, this time knocking her back into my car. I force of her impact seemed to cause the engine to burst, showering her in oil.

"You know your blood better taste pretty fucking good for of all this to be worth it." She complained.

"Hey you wanna know something that I learned in science class?" I asked her perkily.

"What could that possibly have to do with anything?" Jamie asked in exasperation.

"So it turns that oil is highly combustible." I explained. "That means it would explode if say it got struck by lightning."

She tried to move but I quickly zapped the puddle she was standing in and immediately both she and my car were up in flames. She screamed as she seemed to burn to death. It appears that fire kills everything.

Suddenly Alice quickly parked her car and got out.

"Elle, are you crazy." She asked. "You can't take on a vampire."

She then noticed my burning car and the charred corpse.

"Wait a minute did you just…win?" She asked in disbelief. That's right I'm a badass. That whole damsel in distress thing is so not my thing. "How… did… you… do… that?"

"I used something that we learned in science. You know the oil being combustible thing." I explained. I looked at my vehicle. "I think I need a ride home."

So it seemed that all of the Cullens were impressed about how I managed to take down a vampire like that. Emmett especially would not stop talking about it.

"I bet I could take you." He claimed. "I could wear a metal suit or something."

"That would only make it hurt more." I pointed out.

"I think you meant rubber." Alice said.

"It wouldn't work though." I disputed as I brushed my hair. "I learned how to melt rubber. And it gets very sticky when it melts."

"I should probably avoid getting on your bad side." Alice replied.

A few weeks later, I was getting ready for Prom. Uncle Charlie had come to terms with my power and I apologized for snapping at him so we were back on good terms. He was waiting with Alice for me to come down.

I walked down the stairs slowly like in the movies. It was my first prom and I wanted it to be special. Uncle Charlie wanted to take pictures and I was okay with that because was also something that seemed to happen on the TV.

"This kind of makes me wish that Bella was with me." He mused. "She would be going to prom around this time."

"Maybe you could have her visit for a few days some time?" Alice suggested.

"I'll see but she really likes Florida." He said. I would have to look at a map some time to find out where Florida was.

Prom was a lot of fun. There was some fast dancing, followed by some slow dancing. We were under this thing with a roof that was outside but not completely sealed. Alice and I were dancing slowly. It was the perfect moment. Or so I thought.

So did anyone see that coming? Who would have thought that Elle would be able to take down Jamie singlehandedly? The fact that fire kills vampires would the main decision when deciding this. Also what's gonna happen to ruin Elle's prom? If you review you'll find out.


	15. Chapter 15

.

A few weeks later, I was getting ready for Prom. Uncle Charlie had come to terms with my power and I apologized for snapping at him so we were back on good terms. He was waiting with Alice for me to come down.

I walked down the stairs slowly like in the movies. It was my first prom and I wanted it to be special. Uncle Charlie wanted to take pictures and I was okay with that because was also something that seemed to happen on the TV.

"This kind of makes me wish that Bella was with me." He mused. "She would be going to prom around this time."

"Maybe you could have her visit for a few days some time?" Alice suggested.

"I'll see but she really likes Florida." He said. I would have to look at a map some time to find out where Florida was.

Prom was a lot of fun. There was some fast dancing, followed by some slow dancing. We were under this thing with a roof that was outside but not completely sealed. Alice and I were dancing slowly. It was the perfect moment. Or so I thought. Something unexpected was just about to happen.

"So I didn't get to tell you but the other day, I put my name into a historical archive and I was able to locate my death certificate." Alice remarked.

"That must have been strange." I commented. "You were looking at, knowing it was wrong. So what are did you find?'"

"I was born August 16, 1901." She responded. "I apparently died on March 4 1920. No cause of death was listed. However from doing a little more research, I found out that was the same day I was admitted into the asylum,"

"So you died you were turned into a vampire on your first day there?" I asked.

"No I don't think so." Alice replied. "The nurse made it sound like I had been there for a little while. I think it was my parents wanted people to think I was dead rather than crazy. I also found out that I had a sister named Cynthia. Her lineage seemed to die out mostly. My last known relative was a woman named Meredith Gordon. But both she and her newborn baby died in a fire 16 years ago."

I think I had read something about that in the company files. Why it was there, I didn't know.

We danced for a few more minutes before my stomach started to feel weird. I felt like I was going to puke. I broke off from Alice and started to run towards the bathroom.

Alice had followed me and found me leaning over the toilet, emptying my stomach out.

Once I was done with hurling, I was seated in the front seat of Alice's car, which she bought after mine was destroyed, with a bag in my lap in case I felt more nausea. She was driving slower than normal because she thought it would be easier on my stomach. Alice was taking me to the hospital to see Carlisle.

She went in the backdoor because she happened to have a key. She found me a room and called Carlisle to let him know that I needed his help. He was in the room within a few minutes.

"Well I just spent the last 15 minutes leaned over a toilet." I answered.

"I see. Did you happen to eat anything strange-tasting within the past few days?" He questioned.

"Not that I know of." I replied

"Did you consume any punch at the dance?" He asked.

"No I didn't drink anything." I said. I couldn't help but wonder why he was asking me all of these questions.

"Are you in any sort of pain right now?" He questioned.

"No, look I just started puking." I responded in frustration.

"I'll need to take some blood." He stated. "It sounds like you may have contracted a virus."

So he stuck a needle inside of me. Alice made sure to hold my hand so I didn't shock anyone. I didn't even though that needle really hurt.

"So I need to go run a few tests." Carlisle said. "You and Alice should wait here. If you feel sick, there's a toilet to your left."

Carlisle then walked out of the room. I turned to talk to Alice.

"So do you have any idea what I have?" I asked her.

"I can only see decisions. I'm not able to see what the test will reveal." Alice explained. That wasn't that helpful.

"So now I know about your beginning why don't you tell me some more about how got out of the asylum to here right now." I suggested while we waited for Carlisle to return. "Tell me your life story."

"Well I wasn't in the asylum when my transformation was completed. I must have been released. I was actually in a grave. I wouldn't be surprised if she got me out by claiming I was dead." Alice explained. "So I was in this field, it seemed abandoned. I didn't know what was going on or who I was. All I knew was that I had this burning sensation in my throat. A park ranger came up to me and sucked him dry. I tried to find out who I was but I had was a bracelet that said Alice. I was still in my hospital gown. I knew I would need some clothes so everyone wouldn't think that I was an escaped mental patient. I walked into town and found a streetwalker and killed her and stole her clothes."

"Wait." I interrupted. "What's a streetwalker?"

"A whore." She said as I stared at her. "A prostitute? A harlot? Someone who has sex with people for money."

I couldn't think why anyone would want to do that. Money can't buy you love.

"Anyway, I used the disguise to lure some men in to satisfy my hunger. After I killed a cop, I left town, stopping to feed a little. I hardly stayed in one place for the first year. Once I was past the newborn stage, I found out that I could be around people longer without having to kill them, It was the 20s prohibition was in. I needed proof of identity for most places so I got a job at a speakeasy." She continued.

I had learned about those in history. They were these bars in the 20s when it was illegal to drink. I still don't understand why anyone thought it was a big deal.

"It was around that time that I discovered that I couldn't eat or drink. I experienced something similar to what you are now. I bounced around from place to place for years. I eventually came to the conclusion that I should educate myself. I found a boarding school that wasn't very strict. I was allowed to do anything that I wanted on the weekend as long as I was back by curfew. That gave me time to feed. When I first started, I went out into town and killed someone. Word of that got around the school, so I made sure that in the future to go farther away. With how fast I could run, it wasn't an issue. I went to a few different schools during the 40s, all using different names. I forged quite a few birth certificates and some other documents."

"So you could still see the future during the time?" I asked.

"Yes but it was very useful." Alice responded "The only useful vision was of the US winning World War II. So in the 50s, I began to show interest in fashion. I wish I could show you some pictures of me wearing a poodle skirt. I did some modeling for a few years but I didn't want people to realize that I wasn't getting older. In 1960, I was working in a diner as a waitress when Jasper had walked in. We quickly became friends. I think we both knew that we would never be more. I told him about my visions of Naomi and he was excited for when he would finally meet her. We met the Cullens in 1961. Over my many years in school I've done just about every extracurricular activity imaginable. I do have a picture of me as a cheerleader from the 80s."

"Sounds like quite a life/" I commented. I actually did want to see what Alice looked like as a member of the pep squad.. Knowing her she probably looked really sexy.

As Alice was finishing up, Carlisle walked into the room.

"So what's my problem, Doc?" I asked.

"Well the good news is that it's not a virus." He answered.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"It appears to be morning sickness." He replied. But it was nighttime. "You seem to be pregnant."

"How can I be pregnant?" I asked in complete and total shock.

"Are you speaking rhetorically or literally?" He asked.

"I've seen enough shows to know what being pregnant means." I snapped. "I just don' understand how I….Gabriel."

"Are you gonna tell him?" Alice asked.

"No it's none of his business." I responded. "I'm with you and not him. So I guess I'm gonna have a baby."

End of Book 1.

So Elle being pregnant kind of brings the story full circle. It shouldn't come as a surprise. I can tell you Gabriel won't be appearing later in the story. I can also telll you that Cullens won't be leaving Forks but that doesn't mean everything will be hunkydorry for Elle and Alice. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
